Wie nichts auf dieser Welt
by TheDevilMakesUsSin
Summary: Fenrir Greyback glaubt nicht an Weihnachten. Hermine Granger, andererseits, glaubt fest daran. Sie glaubt an Weihnachten und an Gott; an Liebe und Vergebung. Er glaubt an nichts als Grausamkeit und Folter und an sich selbst. Wie nichts auf dieser Welt verkörpern sie die Gegensätzlichkeit der menschlichen Natur. Doch sie erleben eine Zeit, die sie beide von Grund auf verändert.


**[HP-Weihnachtswichteln 2015]: Wie nichts auf dieser Welt**

 **Disclaimer:** Leider gehört mir nicht mal ein Bruchteil von Harry Potter (ja, Horkurxwitze – so verzweifelt bin ich schon?), alle Ehre gilt der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling. Die Idee zu dem Pairing stammt von _woofclaw_. Etwas bleibt trotzdem für mich: Die Handlung und die Dialoge aus diesem Oneshot.

 **Zusammenfassung:** Fenrir Greyback glaubt nicht an Weihnachten. Er glaubt an nichts als Grausamkeit und Folter und an sich selbst. Hermine Granger, auf der anderen Seite, glaubt fest daran. Sie glaubt an Weihnachten und an Gott; an Liebe und Vergebung. Wie nichts auf dieser Welt verkörpern sie die Gegensätzlichkeit der menschlichen Natur. Doch als die wenigen verbliebenen Todesser nach dem Zweiten Zaubererkrieg ihre Rache an Harry Potter planen, werden die Schicksale der beiden unwiederbringlich verknüpft und sie erleben eine Zeit, die sie beide für immer verändert.

 **Hauptpersonen:** Hermine Granger, Fenrir Greyback _(Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Walden Macnair)_ **  
Pairings:** Hermine/Ron, Hermine/Fenrir **  
Altersfreigabe:** P18 (Nicht ohne Grund, da es auch um körperliche Gewalt geht!)

 **A/N:** In diesem Jahr habe ich das erste Mal bei dem wundervollen Weihnachtswichteln von _Affodillbluete_ mitgemacht ( .de/t/34958/1). Ich bin von dem Ergebnis eigentlich ganz angetan, wobei Hermine meiner Meinung nach etwas von ihrem Charakter im Buch abweicht…das schiebe ich einfach auf das halbe Jahr, das zwischen den Heiligtümern und meinem Oneshot liegt.

Ich möchte euch vor dem Lesen noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass keine der in diesem Oneshot dargestellten Meinungen meiner eigenen entspricht. Es gibt Personen, die so denken wie Greyback, und ich habe versucht, das so realistisch wie möglich nachzubilden. Das heißt nicht, dass seine Gedankengänge für mich als Person nachzuvollziehen oder auch nur in Ordnung sind – das sind sie nämlich definitiv nicht.

 **Widmung:** Die Geschichte ist ein Wichtelgeschenk für _woofclaw_.

 **Frohe Weihnachten (nachträglich)**

* * *

 **1998, Dezember**

 ** _Der gesunde Mensch quält andere nicht. Für gewöhnlich sind es die Gequälten, die wieder andere quälen._** _(Carl Jung)_

 _Erster Dezember_

Gelangweilt hing Fenrir in dem fein bestickten Sessel im Salon der Lestranges. Immer wieder gähnte er laut und ausgiebig – vielleicht würden seine Gastgeber sich bald mal herbequemen, sie ließen ihn jetzt schon über zwei Stunden warten. Aber er sollte sich wohl nicht beschweren, schließlich war das für ihn wohl im Moment der sicherste Ort der Welt.

Nicht, dass er sich nicht nach draußen wagen würde, einer von denen war Fenrir nie gewesen. Sollten die Ministeriumszauberer doch versuche, ihn nach Askaban zu bringen – eher würde er sich selbst umbringen als das zuzulassen.

Aber das würde wohl kaum nötig sein, denn selbst nach sieben Monaten herrschte im Ministerium noch Chaos. Wahrscheinlich könnte er höchstpersönlich in der Aurorenzentrale spazieren gehen und würde heil wieder rauskommen.

Natürlich gereichte es ihm zum Vorteil, dass die meisten Zauberer schon bei der Erwähnung seines Namens in Angst und Schrecken verfielen. Lange hatte er sich seinen Ruf aufgebaut, und er konnte nicht sagen dass er seinen Lebensstil jemals bereut hatte. Das mochte ihm nicht viele Freunde eingebracht haben, aber zumindest traute kaum einer seiner Feinde sich jemals aus der Deckung.

Die, die es doch getan hatten, waren nie gut davongekommen. Die meisten waren tot, oder er hatte sie aus Rache für die Dinge, die sie ihm vorgeworfen hatten, verwandelt. Sie oder ihre Kinder, was die meisten wohl noch härter traf. Ihre eigenen, süßen Kinder wurden zu dem, was die Zauberer am meisten verachteten.

Am Anfang hatte er es getan, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass jeden dieses Schicksal treffen konnte; dass sie nicht so arrogant sein sollten. Die meisten _gesunden_ Zauberer hielten sich für etwas Besseres; Fenrir hatte ihnen gezeigt, dass auch sie in Gefahr waren, immer und überall.

Warum die Leute dachten, es wäre so viel besser, kein Werwolf zu sein, hatte er noch nie verstanden. Er war stärker als die meisten anderen Menschen; er war so gut wie unbesiegbar; seine Sinne waren viel besser als die der normalen Menschen. Seiner Meinung nach war es das Beste, was ihm hätte passieren können.

Und es war nur umso besser für ihn, wenn die Gesellschaft nicht sehen wollte, was für ein Vorteil das war. Denn so konnte blieb er die stärkste Kreatur auf dieser Welt.

Seine geschärften Sinne waren ihm immer von Vorteil gewesen, und so war es auch jetzt, denn er hörte lange vor Macnair, dass sich die Eingangstür leise geöffnet und wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Sieh mal einer an, unsere hochwohlgeborenen Herrschaften kehren heim", sagte er spöttisch und schwang die Beine von dem gläsernen, glänzend polierten Couchtisch. Seine schweren schwarzen Stiefel hinterließen eine Spur aus Schlamm auf dem gebohnerten Parkett, als er sich in Richtung der Eingangshalle bewegte.

Er gab sich erst gar keine Mühe, leise zu sein. Das sollte niemanden täuschen, denn er konnte leise sein wenn er es wollte. Wenn es notwendig war, dann würde keiner ihn kommen hören. So aber trat er laut und fest auf – es gefiel ihm, Rodolphus zu reizen. Er schien nicht so traurig über den Tod seiner begabten, verrückten Frau zu sein, als dass er sich nicht mehr über den Zustand des Anwesens und seiner Erbstücke sorgen würde.

Rabastan war da eine ganz andere Nummer. Wo Rodolphus laut und herrisch war, war sein kleiner Bruder leise und beobachtend. Früher war das einmal ganz anders gewesen – Fenrir konnte sich noch an einige Gegebenheiten erinnern, zu denen er sich mit Rabastan ganz schön in den Haaren gelegen hatte, weil dieser so vehement gegen die Beteiligung von Halbblütern – wie den Werwölfen – am Erfolg des Dunklen Lords gekämpft hatte.

Fenrir hatte nie nachgefragt, aber er nahm an, dass Askaban ihn verändert hatte. Das tat Askaban nun einmal mit Zauberern – es veränderte sie grundlegend. Rodolphus und Bellatrix waren noch fanatischer und entschlossener aus dem Zauberergefängnis wiedergekommen, Rabastan war gebrochen nach Hause zurückgekehrt.

Aber da war natürlich auch noch die Sache mit Rabastans Ehefrau gewesen, über die er wohl nie so ganz weggekommen war…Die Erinnerung an die Sache war sehr verschwommen, aber Fenrir meinte sich zu erinnern, dass der jüngere Blackbruder sie seinerzeit auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords umgebracht hatte. Marlene hatte sie geheißen, in jedem Fall eine Reinblüterin, aber der Nachname wollte ihm nicht mehr einfallen.

Woran er sich jedoch noch sehr gut erinnern konnte, war ihre erste Begegnung: Auch wenn sie sehr jung gewesen war, höchstens zwanzig, war sie eine beeindruckende Erscheinung gewesen. Hätte sie nicht damals schon zu Lestrange gehört (der unter _besonderem Schutz_ des Dunklen Lords gestanden hatte), wäre Fenrir in Versuchung gewesen, von ihr zu kosten.

„Ihr kommt spät, _Eure Lordschaft_ ", sagte Fenrir mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Lässig lehnte er im Türrahmen. Rabastan ging einfach kommentarlos an ihm vorbei auf eine Flasche des Opalaugen Scotchs zu (da würde er wohl enttäuscht werden, Macnair dürfte nicht viel von dem teuren Fusel übergelassen haben, das sähe ihm gar nicht ähnlich), Rodolphus aber durchbohrte Fenrir fast mit seinem Blick.

„ _Manierliches Benehmen_ ist dir wohl auch ein Fremdwort, Werwolf?", fragte er mit angespannter Stimme und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Schlammspuren auf dem Boden. Fenrir zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn ihr wollt, dass wir tagelang durch den Wald rennen um eure potentiellen Ziele auszukundschaften, dann darfst du dich nicht beschweren, wenn du die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommst", sagte er.

Das Gute war, dass Rodolphus ihm nichts antun konnte. Hätten sie noch 1997, hätte Fenrir so etwas nicht gesagt, denn Rodolphus hätte ihn einfach mit einem Fingerschnippen austauschen können. Viele Werwölfe waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt dem Dunklen Lord gefolgt, und viele hätten sich beinahe überschlagen, einem so hochrangigen Todesser zu helfen. Fakt war aber, dass die meisten dieser treuen Seelen jetzt das Fünf-Sterne-Wellnessprogramm einer gewissen Insel in der Nordsee genießen durften.

Rodolphus hatte also keine Alternative, wenn er wirklich Rache nehmen wollte an dem Potterjungen. Viele Todesser waren nicht geblieben, und die meisten die nicht in Askaban in einer Zelle verrotteten, hatten die Intelligenz eines Stück Brots. Wenn er wirklich die Entführung von dem Grangermädchen planen wollte, brauchte er Fenrir.

Man sah deutlich, wie sich Rodolphus' Kiefer anspannte, aber er ging wortlos an ihm vorbei und stieß Macnair grob von dem Sofa. Der guckte zwar beleidigt, sagte aber nichts weiter. Fenrir vermutete stark, dass er seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts noch geistig eingeschränkter geworden war – er hatte irgendetwas vom plötzlichen Kontakt einer massiven Steinwand mit seinem Kopf erzählt.

„Wir haben mit unserem Kontakt bei den Auroren gesprochen. An Potter selbst werden wir nicht drankommen, da gibt es nicht einmal die geringste Chance. Die einzige, die wir schnappen könnten, ist sein Schlammblutmädchen, die ist noch in Hogwarts. Am fünften Dezember werden die Schüler nach Hogsmeade gelassen, das ist der Termin für unsere Aktion", sagte Rodolphus.

Rabastan ließ sich neben seinen Bruder fallen. „Wir müssen nur die Informationen über Potter aus ihr herauskriegen, dann sind wir einen Schritt weiter", sagte er abwesend. Sein Blick war starr auf seine Beine gerichtet.

Fenrir ließ sich langsam wieder auf den Sessel sinken. Der fünfte Dezember, wenn ihre Mission glücken würde, war das wirklich ein sehr gutes Datum um an so einen Leckerbissen wie Granger dranzukommen. Schon als er sie im letzten April das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hätte er sie gerne bei sich behalten. Und wenn sie ihnen die Informationen gegeben hatte, würde er sie bestimmt als Belohnung für seine _treuen Dienste_ erhalten.

„Ich nehme an, dass Macnair und ich nicht auf die Hilfe der _Herrschaften_ hoffen dürfen, wenn wir die Schlammblüterin befragen?", fragte Fenrir spöttisch und hob seine Beine wieder auf den Couchtisch vor ihm. Rodolphus sah ihn kalt an. „Richtig geraten, Werwolf. Wir stellen euch etwas Veritaserum, aber ich würde mir wünschen, dass ihr es nicht braucht – gerade in letzter Zeit ist es für uns schwierig, da ran zu kommen…mit Folter dürftet ihr euch doch auskennen, nicht wahr?", sagte er.

„Allerdings", sagte Macnair und ein dreckiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Fenrir hatte nur ein freudloses Lächeln für Rodolphus übrig. „Das dürfte keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten", sagte er.

 _Fünfter Dezember_

Der Tag X war gekommen. Als Greyback heute Morgen aufgestanden war, geweckt von der gerade aufgehenden Sonne und dem aufkommenden Sturm, hatte er eine kalte Zuversicht gespürt. Er würde diese Hexe für sich bekommen und seine Rache kriegen. Es würde ein guter Tag werden.

Mit Macnair stand er jetzt in einer abgelegenen Gasse von Hogsmeade. Sie waren beide sehr schweigsam heute. Für Fenrir war das kaum etwas Neues, bei Macnair dagegen höchst ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise konnte er plappern wie ein Wasserfall.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du Granger erkennst, wenn du sie siehst? Ich glaub nämlich nicht, dass ich mich noch an ihr Gesicht erinnere", sagte Macnair, wie um Fenrirs Aussagen zu unterstützen. Mehr als zehn Minuten ruhig sein kam für ihn nicht in Frage.

„Ich weiß wie sie aussieht, das könnte ich niemals vergessen", sagte Fenrir und ein gemeines Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. In Macnairs Miene konnte er nicht lesen, ob das missbilligte oder eher unterstütze. Immerhin war Granger eine Schlammblüterin und Macnair ein Reinblut.

Auf diese Differenzen freute Fenrir sich nicht im Geringsten. Ihm waren schon normalerweise Rodolphus' und Rabastans Standesdünkel zu viel, und das würde sich wohl noch verstärken, wenn ein Schlammblut um sie herum wäre.

Sie mussten es einfach schnell hinter sich bringen. Fenrir erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie schnell Granger unter Bellatrix Lestranges Folter gebrochen war - und sie würden sie nicht Foltern müssen, sie hatten Veritaserum, jedenfalls wenn die Lestranges ihre Aufgabe richtig ausführten.

Hermine Granger trat leise und still in sein Blickfeld, fast ein Schatten der Person, die sie gewesen war, als Fenrir sie mit den anderen Greifern zu den Malfoys gebracht hatte. Sie war immer noch schön, auf ihre ganz eigene Weise; und sie hatte immer noch diesen Ausdruck in den Augen, den Fenrir sich schon damals nicht hatte erklären können. Sie war panisch gewesen, bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen, und sie hatte Angst gehabt, natürlich. Schließlich war gerade alles den Bach runtergegangen, was sie und Potter sich in Monaten harter Arbeit erkämpft hatten. Aber in ihrem Blick, in diesen braunen, undurchdringlichen Augen war eine Ruhe gewesen, die ihn verwundert hatte.

Die Unterschiede zu diesem Treffen vor nicht mal einem Jahr waren größer als die Gemeinsamkeiten, wurde Fenrir klar. Sie mochte denselben Ausdruck in den Augen haben, aber sie hielt den Kopf anders. Sie lief stolz und aufrecht, sie zögerte nicht; so als hätte sie einen Plan. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr.

Das zauberte Fenrir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Er würde ihr schon bald wieder einen Grund geben, Angst zu haben. „Da ist sie", sagte er zu Macnair, der mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck an der Wand lehnte. Fenrir wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf das braunhaarige Mädchen mit den schmalen Schultern.

„Ah ja, jetzt erinner' ich mich auch wieder", sagte Macnair mit undeutbarer Miene. Fenrir schickte sich an, geradewegs auf Granger zuzugehen, doch Macnair hielt ihn zurück. „Was machst du denn, wir sollen sie in eine Gasse locken und dann schocken!", sagte er ein bisschen zu laut. Granger auf der Straße, die sie beobachteten, zuckte zusammen und schaute misstrauisch in ihre Richtung. Fenrir zog sofort den Kopf zurück und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr - doch Macnairs Gesichtsausdruck zufolge kam sie direkt auf sie zu.

„Wenn das hier jetzt den Bach runter geht, töte ich dich, Macnair", sagte Fenrir mit einem Knurren. Der drehte sein Gesicht ein wenig in den Halbschatten, sodass Granger wenigstens nicht erkannte, auf wen sie hier zuging.

„Hallo?", hörte man wenige Sekunden später schon ihre helle, aber durchdringende Stimme. Fenrir lächelte. Mutig war sie, bestimmt eine Gryffindor wie Potter auch. Mut war aber nicht gleichzusetzten mit klugem Handeln, das hätte ihr jeder Slytherin sagen können. Als er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Hörsinnes nach hinten richtete, hörte er keine anderen Schüler, die Straße war zumindest in diesem Abschnitt verlassen.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung drehte Fenrir sich um und lächelte Granger strahlend an. Die bekam große Augen und wollte schon ihren Zauberstab ziehen - Pech für sie, dass der anscheinend tief in ihrem Winterumhang versteckt war, denn sie bekam ihn nicht raus. Ganz gelassen richtete Fenrir seinen auf Granger.

„Ich schreie", sagte sie, aber ihre Stimme zitterte - Fenrir wusste, dass sie keinen Atem hätte, um zu schreien. Ihr ganzer Körper hatte sofort in den Fluchtmodus geschaltet, alles in ihr schrie, dass sie weglaufen sollte, ihr Herz pumpte Adrenalin durch ihre Adern. Sie war außer Atem, ohne überhaupt einen Schritt getan zu haben.

Er kannte das von vielen anderen Menschen, die er schon verfolgt hatte. „Ach, wirklich", sagte er und kam noch einen Schritt näher an sie ran. Ihr Atem ging immer schneller und schneller. „Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte sie panisch. Die Suche nach ihrem Zauberstab hatte sie im Angesicht von Macnairs und Fenrirs auf sie gerichteten Zauberstäben aufgegeben. Ihre verschränkten Finger zitterten.

Macnair ging langsam auf Grangers andere Seite und schirmte das Geschehen so von der Straße ab, falls doch jemand vorbeikommen sollte. „Ich würde dich ja lieber bei Bewusstsein lassen, aber es wird einfacher wenn du dich nicht wehrst", flüsterte Fenrir ihr ins Ohr und sog dabei ihren Blumenduft ein.

„ _Stupor_ ", sagte er ganz einfach und sie fiel in seine Arme. Kaum einen Augenblick später war er mit ihr disappariert.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, saß Fenrir auf der Fensterbank des Zimmers, in dem Rodolphus sie hatte haben wollen. Er hatte sie absichtlich nicht auf das Bett gelegt, obwohl es unberührt und mit gewaschener Bettwäsche bereit stand. Sie sollte es ja nicht gemütlich haben während ihres Aufenthalts.

Verwirrt blickte sie sich um und fuhr verschreckt gegen die Wand, als sie Fenrir sah. So viel Platz zwischen sich und ihren Peiniger bringen wie möglich. Fenrir lächelte.

„Sie erwacht", sagte er nur. Ihre Augen wurden, wenn möglich, noch größer. Panisch fuhr sie in ihre Hosentaschen, aber ihr Zauberstab war nicht da, natürlich nicht. Rabastan bewahrte ihn irgendwo auf, Fenrir hatte ihm den - zugegebenermaßen mit sehr schönen Schnitzereien versehenen - Stab direkt nach ihrer Ankunft ausgehändigt.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage von vor wenigen Stunden. Er dachte nicht daran, ihr zu antworten. Es würde ihre Angst ins unermessliche steigern, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, warum er sie quälte.

Mit leisen Schritten ging er zu ihr herüber und beugte sich ganz nah zu ihr. Direkt hinter ihr war die Wand, sie konnte nicht weiter von ihm wegrücken.

Fenrir hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es zwei Arten von Menschen gab. Die einen reagierten in so einer Situation genau wie Granger: sie schlossen die Augen und hofften, dass was auch immer sie erwartete, schnell vorbeigehen würde. Die anderen schlugen wild um sich.

Das sagte viel über Granger aus. Sie war also kein aggressiver Mensch, sie war nicht körperlich. Sie war mehr ein Hoffen-Mensch, ein Verstandmensch.

„Ah, was für ein süßes, frisches Geburtstagsgeschenk wir mir gemacht haben", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme, während er sich nah an sie heranbeugte und den Geruch einsog, der von ihrem Hals ausging. Frisch, blumig – sie trug Parfüm. Langsam ließ er seine Lippen über die Stelle streifen, die am stärksten roch; dort, wo ihr Herzschlag unter der dünnen Haut pulsierte.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe2, sagte sie und versuchte, Nachdruck in ihre Stimme zu legen. Es gelang ihr nicht, sie klang wie das verängstigte kleine Mädchen, das sie war. Immer noch siezte sie ihn, als ob sie die Grenze der Höflichkeit nicht längst überschritten hätten.

„Hör zu Süße, das Ganze hier läuft nach meinen **Spielregeln**. Wenn du mir nicht das gibts, was ich will –", sagte er und hob eine Strähne ihres Haare an sein Gesicht, um noch einmal von dem süßen Geruch zu kosten, „dauert es noch viel länger." Am Ende ging seine Stimme in ein Flüstern über. Als sie schauderte, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht - es währte nicht lange.

Er wusste selbst nicht ganz genau, warum er sich umentschied, aber es musste etwas damit zu tun haben, dass der Ausdruck der Angst in ihrem Gesicht ihm nicht das gab, was er sonst in den Gesichtern anderer Zauberer damit in sich erreichte. Er wollte ihre Angst nicht länger ins unermessliche steigern, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Moment. Also sagte er ihr, was er von ihr wollte.

„Es ist für dich ganz einfach, Granger: Du sagst mir, wo ich deinen guten Freund Potter finde, und ich werde dich nicht weiter belästigen", sagte er und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Eine glatte Lüge war das natürlich, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen würde wenn das alles vorbei wäre, aber so eine Lüge würde vielleicht ihre Bereitschaft steigern, zu reden.

Einen Moment lang sah sie einfach verblüfft aus. Und auch Fenrir war überrascht - von dem Gefühl, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete. Ein echtes, unverfälschtes Gefühl; und es war lange her, dass er so etwas gefühlt hatte. Es war Ruhe. Die Ruhe, die immer in ihren Augen war, breitete sich in dem Moment auch in ihm aus, in dem sie plötzlich - nur für eine Sekunde - keine Angst mehr hatte.

Die Angst kehrte zurück, und so auch Fenrirs Ruhelosigkeit.

Gut für sie war, dass in diesem Moment die Tür aufging und Macnair eintrat. Einen kurzen Moment lang schloss Fenrir die Augen, dann stand er auf und sah Macnair an. Der erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem Grinsen und hielt ein kleines Fläschen hoch. Veritaserum.

Das ganze hier würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern.

„Keine guten Neuigkeiten, _Herr und Meister_ ", sagte Fenrir, dieses Mal fügte er seinem Spott allerdings kein Lächeln bei. Er war in keiner guten Laune. Wenn er sie gebrochen hätte, dürfte er sie jetzt schon für seine Zwecke mit zu seinem Zeltplatz im Wald nehmen und sich da in aller Ruhe um sie kümmern. So aber war es kein schöner Geburtstagsabend.

Rodolphus stand langsam auf und legte sein Buch beiseite. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er. „Sie redet nicht", sagte Fenrir. Rodolphus zog provozierend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was, du, der gefürchtete Werwolf, kannst sie nicht zum Reden bringen? Was ist mit dem Veritaserum?", fragte Lestrange angespannt.

Fenrir schnaubte und trat heftig gegen den Türrahmen. „Wir haben's mit dem Cruciatus und auch mit dem Imperius versucht, Schmerzen kann sie anscheinend aushalten und der Imperius wirkt nicht richtig, sie befreit sich sehr schnell daraus. Und wegen dem Veritaserum…tja, sie ist _immun_ ", sagte er mit dunkler, wütender Stimme.

„Was soll das heißen, sie ist _immun_ gegen Veritaserum?", rief Rodolphus entsetzt. Fenrir zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das soll vorkommen. Der letzte bekannte Fall soll irgendwann in den Zwanzigern aufgetreten sein." Rodolphus sah ihn entgeistert an. „Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein", sagte er.

„Das gefällt mir genauso wenig wie dir, das kannst du mir glauben", sagte Fenrir grollend. „Aber die Symptome sind eindeutig, dein Bruder hat es grade für uns nachgelesen."

„Was für schwache Imperiusflüche kriegt ihr denn nur zustande, wenn sich ein Schlammblut wie sie daraus befreien kann?", fragte Rodolphus anklagend und schien die Sache mit Grangers Immunität einfach zur Seite zu schieben, aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Fenrir ging drohend auf ihn zu. „Nur zu, Lestrange, wenn du es besser hinkriegst kannst du dir meiner ewigen Bewunderung sicher sein", sagte er.

„Treib es nicht zu weit", sagte Rodolphus von oben herab und ging in Richtung Treppe. „Ich habe viel Drecksarbeit für unseren Lord erledigt, sei dir bloß nicht zu sicher dass du der einzige hier bist, der sich die Hände schmutzig machen kann", sagte er und ging dann, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, auf das Zimmer zu, in dem sie Granger gefangen hielten.

Widerwillig folgte Fenrir ihm. So wenig er auch wollte, dass Rodolphus dachte, er wäre beeindruckt: noch mehr wollte er aber dabei zusehen, wie Lestrange mitbekam, dass auch er Granger nicht würde brechen können.

Mit einer einfachen Zauberstabbewegung öffnete er die vormals verschlossene Tür und blieb vor der auf dem Boden zusammengekauerten Granger stehen. Ein feines Lächeln hatte sich bei ihrem Anblick auf die schmalen Lippen Lestranges geschlichen. Fenrir blieb direkt neben ihm stehen. „Bitte, versuch dein Glück, aber ich sag dir dass es nicht viel bringen wird", sagte er.

Lestrange hob den Zauberstab mit einem Seitenblick auf Fenrir. „Ich brauche kein Glück, Greyback. Ich habe die Kontrolle", sagte er. Die grünen Augen glitzerten auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise – sehr überlegen.

„ _Imperio_." Der Fluch traf Granger sofort, man konnte es daran sehen, dass ihr Gesicht leer wurde und sich ihr Körper entspannte. „Erzähl mir, wie ich an Potter rankommen kann", sagte Rodolphus, sein Zauberstab zeigte immer noch genau auf den Punkt zwischen ihren Augen. Sie öffnete schon den Mund, um die Information zu geben, aber dann fokussierten ihre Augen wieder. Aber auch die Schmerzen kamen mit ihrem Sieg über den Imperiusfluch wieder; man sah deutlich wie sie sich wieder krümmte.

Die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus waren eben nicht schön.

Der Ausdruck auf Rodolphus' Gesicht amüsierte Fenrir. Er blickte unglaublich fassungslos drein. Eine Schlammblüterin hatte gerade einem seiner Unverzeihlichen widerstanden, wahrscheinlich wäre jeder Reinblüter mit Rodolphus' Standesdünkeln geschockt gewesen. Womöglich brach gerade seine ganze Welt zusammen.

Es sollte Fenrir nicht auf diese Weise amüsieren. Lestrange war schließlich sein Verbündeter, und er brauchte diese Informationen genauso sehr wie die anderen Männer in diesem Haus. Aber er konnte Rodolphus einfach nicht leiden, es fiel ihm also nicht schwer, sich über seinen Misserfolg zu freuen – auch wenn es sozusagen gleichzeitig ein Misserfolg für ihn selbst war.

„Wie kann das denn bitte sein?", zischte Rodolphus wütend. Aber auch bei seinem zweiten und dritten Versuch änderte sich nichts an der Ausgangslage: Granger schien jeden ihrer Flüche abschütteln zu können.

„Wird wohl nichts mit meiner ewigen Bewunderung, Lestrange", sagte Fenrir leise, als Granger zum vierten Mal den Fluch ihres Gegenübers abschüttelte. Dieses Mal versetzte es Lestrange so in Rage, dass er sie an den Schultern packte und schüttelte. „Wo finde ich Potter?", schrie er schon fast. Granger aber hing halb ohnmächtig in seinen Armen, sie war nicht mehr in der Verfassung, ihrem Peiniger zu antworten.

„Gryffindors ohne Selbsterhaltungstrieb und mit unendlicher Treue zu ihren Freunden…keine gute Kombination für unsere Belange", sagte Fenrir, dieses Mal laut. Das schien Lestrange wieder zur Besinnung zu rufen. „Wir müssen uns etwas anders ausdenken. Längere körperliche Folter…", sagte er.

„Ich kriege das hin", sagte Fenrir mit einem halben Lächeln. Wenn er eins konnte, dann war es langfristige Folter. Er würde alle Register ziehen, er würde mit ihrer Angst spielen.

Das Spiel hatte begonnen.

 _Achter Dezember_

Zum dritten Mal in Folge wachte Fenrir in einem der Gästezimmer der Lestranges auf. Er schlief nicht wirklich gut, in diesem beheizten Zimmer auf der weichen Matratze. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht _richtig_ an, hier zu sein.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, doch er stand auf und zog sich an. Er würde nicht noch einmal schlafen könne, und er konnte die Zeit besser nutzen, als im Bett herumzuliegen.

Einen Moment lang erlaubte er es sich dann aber doch, vor dem hohen Fenster stehen zu bleiben und nach draußen zu blicken. _(Eigentlich eine Zeitverschwendung.)_ Eiskristalle bildeten sich an der Scheibe, aber es schneite nicht. Der Winter war bisher ungewöhnlich kalt gewesen, aber geschneit hatte es nicht.

Es war ihm gleich, ob es schneite oder nicht, aber merkwürdig war es trotzdem. Bei Temperaturen um minus fünf Grad sollte es schneien.

Nach wenigen Sekunden wendete er sich dann aber doch vom Fenster ab und ging – ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken – aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe herunter und in den Salon. Von dem Geruch, der in seine Nase drang, als er den Raum betrat, wurde ihm fast schon übel; und er war schlimme Gerüche gewohnt.

Rabastan, Macnair und Rodolphus saßen um den Beistelltisch und spielten Karten; genauso wie gestern, als er ins Bett gegangen war. Anscheinend waren sie die ganze Nacht auf gewesen. Was für eine dumme Zeitverschwendung, wegen Kartenspielen und Trinken nicht zu schlafen.

Der Geruch kam von der Mischung aus Zigarrenrauch, Erbrochenem und Alkohol. Außerdem war wohl schon seit längerem nicht mehr gelüftet worden, wie Fenster waren alle verdunkelt. Fenrir zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Die Herren", sagte er und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Rodolphus' Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Dein Schönheitsschlaf hat recht wenig gebracht, Fenrir", sagte Macnair grinsend. Er sah erbärmlich aus, wie er da saß und noch nicht einmal sein Glas gerade halten konnte. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben", sagte Fenrir.

„Jetzt, da du endlich wach bist, sollten wir uns vielleicht mal über deine Methoden bei der Schlammblüterin unterhalten", sagte Rodolphus und stand in einer fließenden Bewegung auf. Wenn er auch getrunken hatte, war seine Körperkontrolle weitaus ausgereifter als bei den anderen beiden, denn Macnair verschüttete gerade sein Getränk über den Karten und stieß sich dann auf unmögliche Weise den Kopf an demselben Tisch, Rabastan dagegen hing über der Lehne seines Sessels als würde nur noch diese ihn überhaupt aufrecht erhalten.

„Ich lasse meine Methoden nicht in Frage stellen, Lestrange", sagte Fenrir entspannt.

„Das ganze dauert jetzt schon viel zu lange", brüllte Rodolphus, offensichtlich war auch er wenigstens ein bisschen betrunken. „Wir wollten das noch am selben Tag erledigt haben, und jetzt lässt du sie schon den dritten Tag da oben alleine. Wir nehmen keine Geiseln, Greyback, wir bekommen die gesuchten Informationen und töten die Quelle dann."

Fenrir lächelte nur leicht. Dieselbe Tirade hatte er sich schon die beiden Tage zuvor anhören dürfen. „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt und wiederhole es auch gerne noch einmal: Mit jedem Tag, den sie alleine ist, wird ihre Angst größer. Dadurch wird sie einfacher zu kontrollieren", sagte er.

„Du versuchst doch nur zu verbergen, dass du Bastard völlig **inkompetent** bist – selbst wenn es um so einfache Sachen wie Foltern geht", stieß Rodolphus aus und zeigte Fenrir damit deutlich, wie betrunken er wirklich war - niemand, der bei rechten Sinnen war, würde Fenrir Greyback vorwerfen, er hätte kein Händchen fürs Foltern.

"Ich würde dir raten, erstmal auszunüchtern bevor du versuchst mir gute Ratschläge zu geben", sagte Fenrir.

„Hast du Angst, Schlammblüterin?", fragte er mit seiner weichen, einschmeichelnden Stimme. Doch es hatte nicht die Wirkung auf sie, die er erwartet hatte. Für gewöhnlich hatten die Leute Angst vor ihm – nun, noch mehr Angst – wenn er sanft war, denn sie vermuteten eine Falle. Sie aber antwortete prompt und ohne zu Zögern, mit hoch erhobenem Kopf.

„Sollte ich das?", fragte sie herausfordernd und mit einem Stolz in ihren Augen, der ihrer jetzigen Situation kaum angemessen war. Ihre unnachgiebigen, anklagenden Augen waren starr auf seine gerichtet; selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, es wäre ihm unmöglich gewesen, den Blick abzuwenden.

Erst als die Tür zu Grangers vorläufigem Gefängnis geöffnet wurde, war seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr abgelenkt. Seinen Blick wandte er trotzdem nicht ab.

„Was ist?", fragte er laut, Granger immer noch mit seinem Blick fixiert. Auch sie schien den Blick nicht abwenden zu können. Zu wollen?

„Rodolphus wollte, dass ich dir etwas sage", sagte eine dunkle Stimme – Macnair. Beiläufig wandte Fenrir nun doch seinen Blick ab und sah hinter sich, ohne seinen Körper von Granger wegzudrehen. Macnair war durch die Tür getreten und sah Fenrir entschuldigend an. Es wäre besser für ihn, wenn er eine wirklich gute Entschuldigung hätte, denn Fenrir hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte. Der erste Eindruck, den seine Gefangene von ihm bekam, war schließlich der wichtigste. Wenn sie diese Information aus ihr herausholen wollten – und das würde so schon nicht einfach werden – dann musste sie sich sicher sein, dass er alle Macht über seine Umgebung hatte. Macnair gefährdete das, denn wenn Granger dachte, er wäre höhergestellt als Fenrir könnte sie seine Macht anzweifeln.

„Ich hoffe dann, es ist auch wichtig." Ganz langsam drehte er seinen Kopf wieder in Grangers Richtung und musterte sie eindringlich. Er war gut darin, seine Trümpfe auszuspielen. Er dominierte Macnair, nur durch seine Worte. Er war sich sicher, dass Granger es bemerkt hatte – er sah es in ihrem Blick.

„Es geht um – nun, er will, dass das hier schnell erledigt wird", sagte Macnair nach einigem Zögern. Er wusste genau, dass das in Fenrirs Augen kaum eine wichtige Botschaft war. Ohne seine Augen von Grangers zusammengekauerter Gestalt abzuwenden, antwortete er Macnair: „Ich bin fertig, wenn ich fertig bin, und keinen Moment früher. Jetzt raus hier!" Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen als er das Schließen der Tür hörte.

Mit einem Mal schien alle Kraft Granger verlassen zu haben. Sie wirkte weich und nachgiebig, wie sie vor ihm zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett kauerte, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.

„Wieso haben Sie das getan?", fragte sie mit diesem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck – als könnte sie die Welt nicht mehr verstehen. Fenrir hätte in diesem Moment nicht sagen können, wieso sie so verwirrt war.

„Wieso ich was getan habe?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. Sie sollte sich besser nicht davon täuschen lassen, seine Sanftheit würde für eine wie sie nie etwas Gutes bedeuten.

„Wieso haben Sie mich hier her gebracht?", fragte sie, dieses Mal konkreter. „Sie tun das doch nicht für jemand anderen. Als ob Sie jemals etwas für irgendjemand anderen tun würden." Er bemerkte alles an ihr in diesem Moment. Das struppige Haar, das im Schein der einzigen Lampe im Raum braungold glänzte, die stumpfen Augen, voller Verzweiflung. Er nahm jede Bewegung, jede kleinste Regung wahr.

„Wirfst du mir Selbstsucht vor? Kein allzu schlauer Zug, mich zu beleidigen, wenn ich doch die Entscheidung treffe, ob du leben oder sterben wirst", sagte er mit einem gespielten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ich meine, dass ich kaum glauben kann, dass Sie das hier auf den Befehl von jemand anderem tun", sagte sie. Dieses Mal war sein Lächeln echt und ein wenig überrascht. Sie hatte ihn schneller durchschaut als viele andere Zauberer, die weit mehr Macht in ihren Händen gehalten hatten als sie.

Intensiv starrte er sie mit seinen türkisblauen, meergleichen Augen an. „Ich will nur das, was alle Männer wollen, Liebes. Aber ich will es noch viel, viel mehr", sagte er und lehnte den Kopf nach rechts, um das ganze Bild des Mädchens vor ihm einfangen zu können. Spielerisch nahm er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen, die ihr wirr in das bleiche Gesicht fielen.

„Rache. Ich will Rache für das Leben, was ich hätte haben können, wenn dein Freund Potter es mir nicht genommen hätte." Einen Moment lang schien Granger all ihre Angst, die ihr in den vergangen Stunden so oft klar ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen war, zu vergessen. Für diesen einen Moment war sie einfach verwundert.

„Es hätte bestimmt einfachere Methoden gegeben", sagte sie. Dieses Mal war er verwirrt, doch er wagte sich es ihr zu zeigen. Keine Schwäche, niemals, nicht vor ihr. Er lächelte wissend. „Du wirst schon noch früh genug herausfinden, wieso wir diese gewählt haben", sagte Fenrir. Immer noch waren ihre Blicke wie ineinander gewebt.

Doch dann wandte sie ihren Blick ab und der Moment war vorüber.

„Du solltest mich fürchten, Schlammblüterin", sagte er wieder mit der warmen, sanften Stimme. „Du solltest mich in jedem Moment fürchten, in dem ich bei dir bin; du solltest jeden meiner Atemzüge fürchten, denn ich bin der schlimmste Feind, den du jemals haben wirst. Willst du auch wissen warum?", seine Stimme war ganz leise, doch er merkte, wie sie schauderte, „Weil ich nichts zu verlieren habe." Er unterbrach den Blickkontakt wieder, den er während seiner Worte gesucht hatte.

Sie hatte keine Angst. Sie hatte oft Angst gehabt, sicher, denn erst hatten sie sie gefoltert und dann zwei Tage lang allein gelassen, und auch heute hatte sie oft genug Angst gemacht. Aber in diesem Moment hatte sie keine Angst vor ihm. Das war so neu für ihn.

„Was lässt Sie darauf schließen, dass ich etwas zu verlieren habe?", fragte Granger, ihre Stimme ebenso leise und bestimmt wie seine. Er lächelte nicht, obwohl es lächerlich war, was sie gesagt hatte. „Du verlierst so viel. Dein Leben, das ist vielleicht das wichtigste. Du könntest dein Leben verlieren, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst", sagte er.

Sie lachte auf. „Wenn ich um mein Leben fürchten würde, hätte ich Ihnen schon am ersten Tag gesagt, wo Harry ist." Ihre braunen Augen funkelten merkwürdig in dem schwachen Licht. Sie log nicht direkt, das konnte er sagen, aber irgendetwas war falsch an ihren Worten.

„Das ist es, was Sie nie verstehen werden: Ich fürchte nicht um mein eigenes Leben. Viel mehr Angst habe ich vor dem, was Sie Harry antun würde. Und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb sie nie etwas aus mir herauskriegen werden", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr leise, sondern laut und klar und stark. Sie klang, als wäre sie nie in ihrem Leben gefoltert worden, als wäre sie heile und völlig frei.

Sie sollte nicht vergessen, dass sie nicht frei war. Sie war nicht heile und sie war nicht frei, und wenn sie das vergaß, war sie umso angreifbarer für ihn, denn – er konnte sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen, und was gäbe es, was schmerzhafter wäre?

„Dann entschuldige ich mich bei dir, Granger. Wenn du bisher noch keine Angst um dein Leben gehabt hast, kann ich dir versichern, dass ich ab jetzt all meine Kraft genau in diese Aufgabe stecken werde. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst Angst haben", sagte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Immer noch hatte sie keine Angst. Sie zuckte nicht einmal zurück, als er sich ein Stück näher zu ihr beugte.

„Ich schwöre, du wirst Angst haben", sagte er noch einmal.

 _Dreizehnter Dezember_

Merkwürdig ruhig und ausgeschlafen war er an diesem dritten Adventssonntag aufgewacht. Es war lange her, seitdem er für mehrere Tage hintereinander in einem Bett geschlafen hatte. Auch war es lange Zeit her, dass er regelmäßige Duschen oder Rasuren vorgenommen hatte. Es hatte ihm nicht gefehlt, ganz und gar nicht, allerdings bestand Rodolphus darauf; und er sollte ihn wohl nicht mehr reizen als unbedingt notwendig.

Wie ordentlich er aussah, fiel ihm erst auf, als er zufällig an einem Spiegel vorbeikam. Das graue Haar starrte nicht vor Dreck, seine Haut leuchtete in einem gesunden Braunton – er war noch er selbst, ohne Zweifel, man sah es an seinen Augen, an den spitzen Eckzähnen, an dem Gesichtsausdruck – er wirkte zivilisiert.

Fenrir brauchte die Zivilisation nicht. Er hielt nichts von Weihnachten oder der Vorweihnachtszeit, er verabscheute die Bälle und Zusammenkünfte der noblen Reinblüter, er hasste die Normalität. Das Leben im Wald hatte ihm völlig ausgereicht; es hatte etwas sehr befriedigendes gehabt, mit den Greifern im Wald umherzuziehen und zu jagen.

Die Zeiten hatten sich allerdings geändert, und er hatte sich anpassen müssen. Wenn ihm das half, seine Rache an Potter zu kriegen, würde er sein zivilisierteres Aussehen in Kauf nehmen. Das wölfische, animalische in ihm protestierte zwar, aber der letzte Vollmond war gerade erst vorbei, deshalb war es Fenrir möglich, seinen Instinkten zu widerstehen. Auch, wenn er es nicht gerne tat.

Mit lauten, polternden Schritten ging er die Treppe herunter und fand die beiden Lestrangebrüder am Tisch im Salon sitzen. Als sie Fenrir bemerkten, verfielen sie in Schweigen. Es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass er ihr Gespräch nicht mit anhören sollte. Mit einem Mal verfluchte Fenrir sich dafür, dass er nicht schon früher etwas gelauscht hatte. Wenn sie etwas vor ihm geheim halten wollten, interessierte es ihn nur noch mehr.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht stören, meine hochwohlgeborenen Meister", sagte er und setzte sich provokant zu ihnen an den Tisch. Die beiden tauschte genervte Blicke aus – und Rabastan levitierte ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey zu sich hin. Der Mann musste echt ein Problem haben, wenn er schon morgens um neun zu trinken anfing.

„Rabastan", rief ihn die Stimme seines bestimmt zehn Jahre älteren Bruders zur Vernunft. Fenrir lehnte sich grinsend in seinem Stuhl zurück. Anscheinend fand Rodolphus die Trinkerei seines Bruders nicht so amüsant wie Fenrir.

„Was denn?", fuhr dieser seinen älteren Bruder an. „Du hast doch gerade noch sehr klargestellt, dass es für unseren brillanten Plan meinen zurückgebliebenen Intellekt nicht brauchen würde, also lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe."

Ja, das sah Rodolphus ähnlich – seine eigenen Verbündeten zu beleidigen. Fenrir unterbrach die Familienfehde nur sehr ungern, denn er genoss es immer, die Beziehungen anderer Leute in die Brüche gehen zu sehen, aber er hatte nicht vor, den ganzen Morgen an diesem Tisch zu verschwenden.

„Entschuldigt diese _rüde_ Unterbrechung", sagte Fenrir feixend, „aber ich würde, sofern ihr erlaubt, den neuen Trank an unserer Gefangenen ausprobieren, den Macnair gestern von _Borgin &Burke's_ mitgebracht hat."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an", sagte Rodolphus und fixierte Fenrir mit seinen kalten grünen Augen. Fenrir starrte genauso kalt zurück. Wenn sie sich nicht gegenseitig brauchen würden, hätten sie sich wohl schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit umgebracht. Rodolphus entsprach genau dem Typ Zauberer, den Fenrir verabscheute; er hielt sich für etwas Besseres. Vielleicht sollte er ihn einfach beißen, damit er merkte, wie verwundbar er dann wäre.

Allerdings wäre das eine Verschwendung von wirklich nützlichen Talenten an einen so beschränkten Zauberer wie Lestrange.

Mit leisen Schritten ging Fenrir wieder die Treppe hoch und auf Grangers Zimmer zu. Wenn die Lestranges einen Kerker in ihrem Landsitz gehabt hätten, würde sie wohl eher dort ihre Zeit verbringen müssen – zu ihrem Glück waren die Lestranges früher einmal eine eher friedliche Familie gewesen.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs entriegelte er die Zimmertür und trat leise ein. Wenn sie noch schlief, wollte er sie nicht wecken – es gab kaum etwas Besseres als den Schreck in ihren Augen, wenn er mit seinen Zähnen über ihre Haut fuhr und sie so aus dem Schlaf riss.

Sie schlief allerdings nicht mehr. Sie lag zusammengerollt auf der hohen Fensterbank und ließ ihren Blick über die Landschaft gleiten. Sie war nicht mal zusammengezuckt, als er eingetreten war.

„Es hat geschneit, heute Nacht", sagte sie abwesend und schien gar nicht zu realisieren, dass sie mit ihrem Entführer sprach. Kurz ließ Fenrir sich ablenken und sah auch nach draußen; es war wahr, eine dicke Schneeschicht lag über dem Gelände der Lestranges. Es sah alles sehr ruhig und friedlich aus – friedlich, er hätte beinahe laut geschnaubt, als hätte es je so etwas wie Frieden gegeben. Als wäre Frieden je für irgendwen nützlich gewesen.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, das dreizehntes Türchen von deinem _ganz persönlichen_ Adventskalender aufzumachen; sieh mal was ich gefunden habe", sagte er gehässig grinsend und hielt das Fläschen hoch, was Macnair gestern mitgebracht hatte. Zwar war kein Wahrheitstrank so effektiv wie das Veritaserum, aber da sie dagegen ja immun war, mussten sie es irgendwie anders versuchen.

Müde blickte sie auf. Als sie allerdings das mit giftgrüner Flüssigkeit gefüllte Fläschen sah, loderte Angst in ihren Augen auf. „Ja, sieht nicht gerade schmerzfrei aus, ich weiß. Aber ich dachte", sagte er und öffnete die Flasche, „wir probieren es einfach mal aus."

Sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, als er näher zu ihr kam. Wahrscheinlich wiederholten sich in ihrem Kopf gerade die letzten Tage – selbst er hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie sie gefoltert und mit Zaubertränken an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht hatten.

Mit ihrer rechten Hand fuhr sie nervös über die kaum verheilte Wunde knapp unter ihrem Schlüsselbein. Ja, da war Macnair vielleicht etwas zu übereifrig gewesen. Aber sie zu heilen kam dann auch nicht in Frage, schließlich sollte sie sich immer daran erinnern, wer hier wirklich die Macht hatte.

Sie würde es auch nicht vergessen. Er würde es sie niemals vergessen lassen. Die beiden letzten Male, als sie ihr einen Trank gegeben hatten, war sie zuerst in die Ganzkörperklammer versetzt worden – dieses Mal allerdings wollte er sie so dominieren. Sie sollte merken, dass er ihr auch ohne Magie tausend Mal überlegen war.

Schroff drückte er sie gegen das Fenster. Sie versuchte um sich zu treten, hämmerte mit ihren beiden Fäusten gegen seine Arme, aber er lachte nur. Dann drückte er mit einem Arm ihre beiden Hände über ihren Kopf, während er mit der anderen Hand den Trank zu ihrem Mund bewegte. Dabei strich er mit dem Glas der Flasche ganz sanft über ihren Hals. Sie begann zu zittern bei der sanften, kalten Berührung.

Der Moment war schnell vergangen. Der Trank fand seinen Weg in ihren Mund, und er zwang sie, ihn zu schlucken, indem er ihre Nase und Mund zuhielt. Als sie aufgehört hatte, zu husten, nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir, Schlammblüterin", sagte er leise. Sie starrt ihn nur angewidert an.

Sie sahen sich an, bestimmt eine Minute lang, doch dann begann sie sich in Schmerzen zu winden. Ein gellender Schrei kam aus ihrem Mund.

„Scheint wirklich genauso schlecht zu schmecken wie er aussah", sagte Fenrir mit einem halben Lächeln. Grangers Augen verdrehten sich so weit nach hinten, dass man kaum noch die Pupillen sah. Ihr schmaler Körper schien unter den Schmerzen fast zu zerbrechen.

„Was für ein Monster sind Sie", fragte sie, fast nicht zu hören, als die Schmerzen etwas abzunehmen schienen. Sie lag zusammengerollt auf der Fensterbank, gebrochen und gepeinigt. Aber Fenrir machte sich keine falschen Hoffnungen, denn egal wie gebrochen sie aussehen mochte, sie hatte einen stärkeren Verstand als jeder, den er zuvor getroffen hatte.

„Das schlimmste, was du je treffen wirst", sagte er genüsslich und legte seine Hände um ihren Hals. Ihr Puls raste, als er sanft über die weiche Haut fuhr. Wenn er nur endlich seine Zähne in dieses weiche Fleisch schlagen dürfte…

„Gott!", schrie sie, als ein weiterer Schub von Schmerzen sie durchfuhr. Fenrir zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dein Gott wird dir jetzt nicht mehr helfen können", sagte er. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Sag mir sofort, wo ich Potter finde", sagte er und übte Druck auf ihre Kehle aus.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe", flüsterte sie, Tränen begannen, ihr die Wange herunterzulaufen. Mit einer Hand verrieb er die kleinen, salzigen Wassertropen auf ihren Wangen. „Ich werde dich niemals in Ruhe lassen, bevor du mir nicht gibst, was ich will", sagte er leise, „Du solltest dir also die Schmerzen ersparen und einfach reden."

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf und schrie wieder laut, als der nächste Schwall Schmerzen durch ihren zierlichen Körper fuhr. Sie bäumte sich auf, schrie und kreischte.

Granger konnte gar nicht anders, als sich ein wenig Fenrir entgegenzustrecken. Der Schmerz trieb sie dazu, ihren Körper zu verbiegen und zu versuchen, eine Position zu finden, in der es einigermaßen erträglich war. Selbst, wenn sie das in eine Lage brache, in der sie für einen Moment an ihn gepresst war.

Als die Schmerzen wieder endeten, versuchte sie sich gegen das Fenster und von ihm wegzudrücken. Er lachte nur. „Gehen Sie doch einfach", weinte sie.

Sie schrie, als er mit einer schnellen Bewegung seine Zähne an ihren Arm brachte, um einmal ihr Fleisch zu kosten. Natürlich schrie sie. Weil sie einfach nicht verstand, dass sie es ihm dadurch noch interessanter machte.

Er setzte sich aber schnell wieder aufrecht hin, kaum einen Abdruck seiner Zähne war auf ihrem Arm zu sehen. Es blutete nicht einmal.

Es schienen keine neuen Schmerzen mehr hinzuzukommen. Auch dieser Trank hatte demnach wohl versagt. Fenrir seufzte und rückte von ihr weg. Sofort rollte Granger sich wieder zusammen. Das Zittern hörte nicht auf.

„Ich werde dir noch viel schlimmere Dinge antun als das gerade, wenn du nicht endlich redest", sagte er, obwohl er wusste, dass auch dieser Versuch scheitern würde. Granger war nicht so wie andere Leute, sie schien keinen Funken Selbsterhaltungstrieb in sich zu haben.

„Was sollte denn noch schlimmer sein", flüsterte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Fenrir. Er brachte seinen Mund ganz nah an ihr Ohr, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Oh, ich kann mir da noch einiges vorstellen…" Sie schauderte, doch ihre Lippen blieben versiegelt.

Er wollte gerade zu einem neuen _Cruciatus_ ansetzen, als die Tür aufging. Rabastan betrat den Raum und schien mit seinen grünen Augen alles zu durchleuchten. Er hatte einen sehr eindringlichen Blick, wenn er nüchtern war – und das schien er heute ausnahmsweise zu sein, ließ man das Glas Feuerwhiskey heute Morgen außen vor.

„Ich will mit dir reden, Greyback. Draußen", sagte er ohne Granger auch nur einen zweiten Blick zukommen zu lassen. Fenrir verzog keine Miene, als er aufstand und Rabastan in den Flur folgte. „Worum geht es, Lestrange?", fragte Fenrir.

„Ich habe möglicherweise etwas gefunden, dass dir bei ihr hilft", sagte er und deutete auf die geschlossene Zimmertür. Fenrir hob die Augenbrauen. „Bitte, ich bin für jeden Ratschlag dankbar", sagte er spöttisch. Rabastans Miene wurde, wenn möglich, noch ausdrucksloser. „Du kannst es dir wohl kaum leisten, so arrogant zu sein, Werwolf. Ich sehe nicht, dass du irgendwelche Erfolge verbuchen kannst", sagte er.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide. Dann erhob Rabastan wieder die Stimme. „Wenn diese neue Methode funktionieren soll, dann darfst du sie heute nicht mehr anrühren. Mach ihr von mir aus Angst, aber bereite ihr keine Schmerzen. Ich werde das Ganze jetzt mit Rodolphus erörtern, und heute Abend erkläre ich dir alles", sagte er.

Fenrir verkniff sich ein genervtes Schnauben. Nur Rabastan konnte so Wörter wie _erörtern_ benutzen und dabei völlig ernst klingen. „Gut, dann also heute Abend", sagte er und ging wieder in den Raum. Auch Rabastan drehte sich um, Fenrir hörte seine leiser werdenden Schritte auf der Treppe.

Fenrir erwartete, Granger immer noch auf der Fensterbank vorzufinden. Sie saß aber auf dem Bett, ihre Kleidung saß wieder einigermaßen korrekt und sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Hände waren gefaltet. Erst erkannte er nicht, was sie da tat – etwa meditieren? – aber dann schoss es im durch den Kopf.

Sie _betete_. Granger betete, sie sendete stumme Wünsche an einen nicht existenten Gott. Wie traurig.

„Seit wann glauben Zauberer eigentlich an Gott?", fragte er laut in den Raum hinein. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und er war überrascht, dort nur Kälte und Hass vorzufinden. Alle Schwäche, die sie gerade noch so offen gezeigt hatte, schien verschwunden zu sein. Dabei war er doch nur wenige Minuten draußen gewesen.

„Ich weiß nicht, an was die Reinblüter glauben. Ich aber glaube an Gott. An einen unsterblichen, gnädigen Gott, der unseren Leben einen Sinn gibt", sagte sie, und die Kälte durchdrang auch ihre Stimme. Sie war ihm ein Rätsel.

Zu gerne würde er wieder die Angst in ihren Augen sehen, aber er durfte sie nicht mehr anrühren. Für den Moment jedenfalls musste er das mit anderen Mitteln hinkriegen. „Denkst du nicht, dass es dumm ist, an einen Gott zu glauben, der dich vor all dem hier nicht gerettet hat?", sagte er mit einem herausfordernden Funkeln in den Augen.

„Sie mögen nicht an Gott glauben", sagte sie und schien ihm zeigen zu wollen, wie gleichgültig ihr das war, „spielt es denn eine Rolle, ob Sie an ihn glauben oder nicht? Denn Gott vergibt Mördern wie Ihnen so oder so nicht, ob Sie jetzt an ihn glauben oder nicht. Er verbrennt Mörder wie Sie", sagte sie mit solch einem Stolz in ihrem Blick, dass er zurückzuckte.

Für einen Moment, so kurz dass er den Gedanken fast nicht wahrnahm, dachte er an Feuer und Brennen. Er dachte an Gott und an Verdammnis. Doch es spielte wirklich keine Rolle, ob er an einen Gott glaubte, denn es gab keinen, davon war Fenrir überzeugt. Es gab Magie, das wusste er, und es gab starke und schwache Zauberer. Er wusste, zu welchen er gehören wollte.

„Wenn Gott es möchte, werde ich freikommen, und da ist nichts, was Sie oder Ihre Todesser-Freunde dagegen tun könntet", sagte sie heftig und wandte ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab. Ihre braunen Augen schienen direkt in ihn hineinzusehen. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, was sie wohl sehen mochte.

„Ich kann dir etwas über deinen Gott sagen, was du in keiner Kirche für Muggel oder für Zauberer finden wirst", sagte er dann und blickte immer noch nicht weg. Ihre Augen zogen ihn wie magisch an. Sie starrte ihn ebenfalls an, schien allen Hass in ihren Blick zu legen. Wie schon früher schien es ihr nicht so Recht gelingen, denn sie sah so müde aus. Aber sie blickte nicht weg. Sie war müde und ausgelaugt und war eben erst gefoltert worden, aber sie hielt seinem Blick stand, und das hatte seit langer Zeit niemand mehr getan.

Er würde es nie zugeben, nicht vor einem Gott oder sonst einer Person auf dieser Welt, aber es machte ihm Angst. Sie müsste sich vor ihm fürchten, sie müsste den Blick abwenden. Aber dieses Mädchen, dieses starke, störrische Mädchen wich nicht einen Schritt zurück.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung von Gott", sagte Hermine und hielt stolz ihren Kopf hoch. Ein freudloses Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Nicht in tausend Jahren würde sie sich jemandem wie ihm beugen, das hatte sie bewiesen. Er wusste nicht, wie er sie brechen sollte. Er hatte sie gefoltert, vergewaltigt, er hatte jede Drohung ausgesprochen, die er kannte, aber sie war immer noch hier und sie selbst. Jeder andere, den er so behandelt hatte, war danach nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst gewesen, aber sie war noch _da_.

Er lächelte nicht mehr, als er anfing zu sprechen, obwohl ein herablassendes Grinsen gut zu den Worten gepasst hätte. „Dein allmächtiger Gott beneidet uns, süßes Mädchen, weil wir _sterben_ können, und er für immer bleiben wird. Jeder Augenblick könnte unser letzter sein, alles wird so viel schöner, weil wir irgendwann sterben. Nie wieder werden wir so hier sein. Nie wieder wirst du mich so hasserfüllt ansehen wie in diesem Moment", sagte er. Seine blauen Augen waren immer noch auf ihre gerichtet, und so übersah er die Verwirrung, das Chaos in ihr nicht. Ihm entging nichts, nicht das kleinste Zucken um ihre Augen.

Minutenlang starrte sie ihn einfach nur an, nicht mit Hass oder Wut, einfach ausdruckslos. Er hasste es, wenn sie das tat. Am liebsten mochte er ihren Blick, wenn Gefühle darin lagen. Wenn sie wütend war, glitzerten ihre Augen auf diese bestimmte Weise.

„Wie kann man so klug sein wie Sie, und dann so schreckliche Dinge tun? Wenn Sie nur dumm und brutal wären, könnte ich Ihnen irgendwann vielleicht verzeihen, was Sie Tag für Tag tun", sagte sie sehr leise. Ihre Worte hatten eine ungekannte Schönheit. Niemals zuvor hatte er Worte gehört, die so einen Klang, so eine abschließende Absolution in sich hatten.

Noch kurz hielt er den Blickkontakt, dann stand er wie ferngesteuert auf und verließ den Raum.

 _Fünfzehnter Dezember_

Nachdenklich, aber ohne jede Anspannung lag Fenrir in genau dem Sessel, in der sich auch entspannt hatte, als all das mit der Heimkehr der Lestrange-Brüder begonnen hatte. Neben ihm auf dem Sofa saßen Rabastan und Rodolphus und redeten leise miteinander. Fenrir schenkte ihnen und seiner Umgebung keine Beachtung – bis er von oben Schreie hörte. Laute, dumpfe Schritte genau über ihnen folgten, und ein Körper, der über den Boden gezogen wurde.

Sofort war er auf den Beinen. Die Lestranges dagegen rührten sich nicht einmal.

„Was ist da los?" Fenrir knurrte schon fast. Rodolphus zog überlegen die Augenbrauen hoch. „Da du ja mit unserer Gefangenen keine Fortschritte zu machen scheinst, wollen wir uns selbst ein Bild des Ganzen machen", sagte er in seinem gestelzten Reinblüter-Englisch. Fenrir verabscheute all das, es wurde ihm nur noch ein weiteres Mal klar.

Angespannt blieb er stehen und wartete auf das, was nun kommen würde – auch wenn alles in ihm nach oben zog.

Mit einer Hand in ihren zerwühlten braunen Haaren zog Macnair Granger hinter sich die Treppe runter. Das Mädchen konnte sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten und sie humpelte stark, wie man sah, als die beiden durch den auf einmal hell erleuchteten Salon auf die drei Männer zukamen.

„Wieso hat das denn so lange gedauert?", fragte Rabastan genervt. Fenrir konnte seine Fahne bis zu sich hin riechen. In letzter Zeit ging Rabastans Alkoholkonsum wirklich durch die Decke.

„Das kleine dreckige Schlammblut hat mich gebissen!", rief Macnair empört und wütend. Zum Beweis hielt er seine Hand in Richtung der Lestranges. Fenrir dagegen musterte Granger eindringlich. Als er sah, dass eins ihrer Augen begann, zuzuschwellen, verschränkte er seine Arme fest vor der Brust, denn es überkam ihn das Bedürfnis, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn auf Macnair zu richten.

Ein kleines Lächeln konnte er sich trotz seiner Wut nicht verkneifen – Granger war nicht so schwach und müde, wie es der erste Eindruck vermuten ließ. Hätte Macnair keinen Zauberstab gehabt, hätte sie ihm wohl noch viel mehr Schmerzen zugefügt.

Rodolphus stand auf und ging auf Granger und Macnair zu. Macnair richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und zwang sie vor Lestrange auf die Knie. Stolz, aber offensichtlich mit Schmerzen, blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Du wagst es also, das reine Blut eines der letzten Mitglieder der Macnair-Familie zu vergießen? Eine der letzten Unantastbaren Familien?", fragte Rodolphus – offensichtlich rhetorisch.

Granger schnaubte nur. Das schien weder Rodolphus noch Rabastan zu gefallen. „Nun gut, wenn du mir jetzt auf der Stelle sagst, wie ich an Potter herankomme, werde ich dich nicht dafür bestrafen, was du Walden angetan hast, sondern werde dir einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod gewähren", sagte er arrogant.

Fenrir wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort. Denn dass sie sich so eine Behandlung kaum gefallen lassen würde, war ihm klar. Er selbst hatte viel Gewalt anwenden müssen, um ihr den Hochmut auszutreiben und ihn durch Angst zu ersetzen; und selbst das hatte nicht lange angedauert. Wenn sie schon keine Angst mehr vor Fenrir hatte, wieso sollte sie dann Angst vor jemandem wie Rodolphus haben? Was könnte er ihr noch antun, was sie nicht längst erlitten hätte?

„Sie sind doch der Mann von Bellatrix Lestrange, nicht? Sie war ja eindeutig besser darin, Informationen aus Gefangenen herauszufoltern als Ihre Leute es sind – aber sie ist ja tot, wie schade. Getötet von _MollyWeasley_ , was für eine Schande…", sagte Granger und schnaubte verächtlich.

Wut glomm in Rodolphus' Augen auf. Bellatrix war eindeutig ein heikles Thema bei ihm. Aber andererseits – was hatte Granger noch zu verlieren?

„Kein Wort mehr über meine Frau, du Schlammblut!", rief Rodolphus. Granger lachte bitter auf. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich mal eine andere Beleidigung einfallen lassen? Es langweilt mich, ehrlich gesagt."

Sie faszinierte ihn. Fenrir konnte es nicht anders formulieren – Hermine Granger faszinierte ihn. Sie war so stark, und dann wieder so schwach. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem, was normalen, durchschnittlichen Leuten Angst machen würde – dann aber wieder fürchtete sie sich, wenn niemand ihr wehtun wollte. Sie war merkwürdig.

„Die Informationen über Potter. _Gleich_ ", sagte Rodolphus und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab an die Schläfe. Aber ihr Blick brach nicht. Sie hatte keine Angst.

„Niemals", sagte Granger und schloss die Augen. So konnte man nur noch deutlicher erkennen, dass ihr Auge sich langsam blau färbte. Er musste sich sehr an sich halten, um nicht lautstark zu verkünden, dass sie _ihm_ gehörte, dass niemand außer _ihm_ ihr wehtun durfte – sie war seine Beute. Allerdings wäre das wohl eher kontraproduktiv, denn Rodolphus und Rabastan waren wahrscheinlich die besseren Duellanten. Obwohl, Rabastan konnte wahrscheinlich in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht mal ein unbewegliches Ziel treffen.

„ _Crucio_ ", sagte Rodolphus ganz warm und leise. Als würde es ihm Spaß machen, diesen Fluch zu sprechen. Und natürlich war es wirklich so; es machte ihm Spaß, genau wie es Fenrir auch Spaß machte. Eigentlich.

Sie schrie. Ihre hohen, verzweifelten Schreie gellten durch das ganze Anwesen, und für Fenrirs viel feinere Sinne war es eine Qual. Er versuchte trotzdem, keine Miene zu verziehen.

Als Rodolphus den Fluch beendete, fiel Granger kraftlos zu Boden, direkt vor Rodolphus' Füße. Er setzte sich in die Hocke und beugte seinen Kopf mit den eindringlichen grünen Augen zu ihr. „Sag mir, wo ich Potter finde", flüsterte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie kriegen Harry nicht, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich sterben muss." Stolz hielt sie ihren Kopf oben und sah alle vier Männer der Reihe nach an, als würde sie ihnen liebend gerne Todesflüche entgegenschleudern.

Rodolphus und Macnair machten weiter mit der Folter, und Fenrir wandte sich zum Fenster. So sollte das nicht sein. Er würde es aus ihr herauskriegen, aber das hier – sie gehörte ihm und die beiden Zauberer nahmen ihm gerade seine Beute. Es war nicht richtig. Wenn jemand ihr solche Schmerzen zufügte, dann war er das.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er ausdruckslos auf den Sonnenaufgang über dem Wald geguckt hatte. Die Schreie verloren sich langsam, Granger schien ohnmächtig zu werden. Besser für sie, nahm Fenrir an.

„Hört auf", sagte Rabastan nach einer Weile. Überrascht drehte Fenrir sich zu ihm um. Genau wie Fenrir selbst hatte Rabastan die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört, wie seine Todesserkollegen das Mädchen fast zu Tode folterten. Was könnte er denn dagegen haben?

„Wir sollten sie töten, wenn sie uns eh zu nichts nutze ist. Das Geschrei geht mir auf die Nerven und sie sagt es ja doch nicht", sagte Rabastan. Sofort spannten sich alle Muskeln in Fenrirs Körper an. Granger dagegen schien ihn gar nicht richtig gehört zu haben, sie versuchte gerade, trotz all ihrer Schmerzen aufzustehen. Dummes Kind.

Rodolphus schwieg einen Moment, als würde er im Kopf seine Möglichkeiten abwägen. Macnair dagegen zog seinen Zauberstab wieder und richtete ihn gegen Granger.

„Ihr rührt sie nicht an!", rief Fenrir, bevor er wirklich realisiert hatte, dass er zu sprechen begonnen hatte. Alle vier starrten ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. Vielleicht war er das ja auch, wer konnte es schon wissen. Aber alles was _er_ wusste war, dass sie ihm gehörte, und dass sie sie nicht mehr anrühren würden.

„Ich will meine Rache an Potter, und wenn sie tot ist, kriege ich keine Gelegenheit dazu. Wenn ihr sie wollt, müsst ihr mich dafür töten. Und ich schwöre, ich werde alles versuchen, damit ihr vorher draufgeht", sagte er wuterfüllt und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Macnair. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr, was der wahre Grund für sein Eingreifen war. Aber seine letzten Worte waren die Wahrheit – er würde bis zum Tod kämpfen.

Bevor aber irgendjemand anders etwas sagen konnte, erhob Granger ihre Stimme – ihre schwache, schmerzerfüllte Stimme. Sie stand krumm da zwischen Lestrange und Macnair, aber sie stand auf ihren eigenen Füßen, obwohl sie bestimmt eine halbe Stunde gefoltert worden war.

„Sie verstehen sich nur aufs Töten; das ist Ihr Fluch", fauchte sie Fenrir an. Als wäre sie wütend, dass er sie verteidigt hatte. Sie sah in diesem Moment aus wie eine Furie, mit dem wild fliegenden Haar und dem wutverzerrten Gesicht. „Ich will nicht, dass irgendwer meinetwegen stirbt."

Und wieder, ohne es zu realisieren, senkte er den Zauberstab. Nur ihrer Worte wegen.

Auf Rodolphus' Gesicht breitete sich Verachtung aus. „Der berüchtigte, gefährliche Fenrir Greyback – ein paar Worte von einer Schlammblüterin und er zieht jaulend den Schwanz ein." Herausfordernd hielt Rodolphus seinen Zauberstab in Fenrirs Richtung.

Einen Moment lang musste Fenrir die Augen schließen, weil alles rot wurde. Feuerrot, Flammenrot, Blutrot. Hätte er die Beherrschung verloren, würde er schon in der nächsten Minute Rodolphus Lestranges Blut trinken.

„Beruhigt euch, Evan, Reg", kam es von Rabastan – keiner von ihnen ging auf die Sinnlosigkeit seiner Worte ein. Trotzdem begann Macnair zu grinsen. „Wir kriegen es schon aus ihr raus, Rodolphus – Fenrir hat Recht, wir sollten noch nicht aufgeben. Wie wäre es denn, wenn ich sie mir einmal vornehme…", sagte Macnair grinsend. Er legte seine Hände auf ihren Hals und strich langsam an ihrem Dekolleté herunter. Dann sah er Fenrir herausfordernd an.

Der biss fest die Zähne zusammen. Sein Atem ging immer schwerer, die Wut sammelte sich in ihm und ließ seine Hände zittern. „Ich mache das", sagte er dann gepresst.

 _Zwanzigster Dezember_

Fenrir atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut, viel zu lange war er jetzt schon in diesem Gefängnis. Eigentlich hätte die Aktion mit Granger nicht länger als drei oder vier Tage dauern dürfen. Potter zu kriegen wäre dann vielleicht noch einmal eine Sache von einer Woche gewesen, aber dann wäre er wieder frei gewesen.

Er wollte, dass es endlich endete. Er wollte seine Beute und nichts anderes. In letzter Zeit hatte er sich viel zu viel von ihrem intellektuellen Mist angehört. Dabei waren es doch ganz andere Themen, über die sie reden sollten. Nämlich über ihren besten Freund, Potter. Er musste sich dringend wieder in den Griff bekommen. Das hatten die letzten beiden Tage gezeigt, die er endlich wieder für sich gewesen war.

Als er durch die Haustür der Lestranges trat, empfing ihn der intensive Geruch nach Alkohol. Seiner Nase folgend fand Fenrir Rabastan hinter einem Schreibtisch in einem der vielen Räume im Erdgeschoss. Mit blutunterlaufenen Augen starrte der jüngere Lestrange Fenrir an, als dieser den Raum betrat.

„Mein unfähiger Verbündeter, komm doch herein; mach es dir gemütlich", sagte Rabastan lallend. Fenrir wollte schon wieder gehen und die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen, als Rabastan etwas sagte, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Das Schlammblut war aber nicht so abgeneigt mit mir zu reden wie du es bist", sagte er, und trotz seines Zustands beherrschte er die abgehobene Sprache der Reinblüter noch perfekt. Fenrir war sich nicht sicher, ob er so eine Selbstbeherrschung bewunderte oder ob er sie verachtete.

„Du hast mit Granger gesprochen?", fragte Fenrir überrascht. Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht so recht vorstellen, dass sein Gastgeber sich in das Zimmer eines Schlammbluts begeben würde. Die Drecksarbeit hatte er bisher immer sehr erfolgreich an Macnair und Fenrir weitergegeben. Wieso also sollte er sich für Granger interessieren?

„Das Miststück war ausgebrochen", nuschelte Lestrange und griff nach der Flasche, die direkt neben ihm stand. Sie war leer, aber das schien er gar nicht zu bemerken. Erst, als er sie schon einige Sekunden an den Mund hielt, ging ihm auf, dass er nur Luft schluckte.

„Sie ist _was_?", fragte Fenrir aggressiv. Fenrir verspürte unwillkürlich das Bedürfnis, seine Fänge in irgendetwas schlagen (am liebsten in Grangers weiche Haut am Hals, natürlich). Sie wusste doch genau, dass er so etwas nicht duldete. Sie hatte zu gehorchen, bei Merlin!

„Keine Sorge, ich habe sie wieder eingefangen. Walden kümmert sich um sie", sagte Rabastan und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Macnair ist bei ihr?", fragte Fenrir ungläubig und das Bedürfnis wurde größer (dieses Mal dachte er allerdings eher an Macnairs Hauptschlagadern).

„Habe ich doch so gesagt, oder etwa nicht?", sagte Rabastan gleichgültig. Seufzend stellte er die leere Flasche auf den Schreibtisch. „Du hast nicht zufällig Alkohol bei dir, oder etwa doch?", fragte er. Fenrir schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf und setzte sich Rabastan gegenüber.

„Wie konnte das denn passieren?", fragte er Rabastan. Der zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sehr provokant. Es erinnerte Fenrir an den alten Rabastan Lestrange, der, der selbst vor dem Dunklen Lord seine Arroganz nicht verloren hatte. Der Rabastan, der ihn immer zur Weißglut gebracht hatte. Doch der Moment der Erinnerung war schnell vergangen. Was in der Vergangenheit lag, so dachte Fenrir, sollte auch dort bleiben.

„Wie konnte was passieren?", fragte er und öffnete wahllos die Schubladen im Schreibtisch, auf der Suche nach einer neuen Flasche, um seine Sucht zu befriedigen. Vielleicht auch, um die schrecklichen Gedanken zu vertreiben, die er anscheinend so oft hatte. Auch Rabastan sollte sich den Grundsatz zu Herzen nehmen, Vergangenes in der Vergangenheit zu lassen.

Fenrir wurde lauter. „Na dass die Schlampe fliehen konnte", fragte er. Rabastan zuckte wieder mit den Achseln. „So weit ich weiß, war Rodolphus heute Morgen bei ihr. Vielleicht hat er vergessen, abzuschließen, was weiß ich schon."

Fenrir musste sich stark an sich halten, um Rabastan nicht zu schütteln, als er aufstand um die Regale nach Alkohol zu durchsuchen. Der Alkohol konnte doch kaum wichtiger sein als die Frage, wieso ihre Gefangene ausbrechen konnte, bei Slytherin!

„Wie weit ist sie denn gekommen?", fragte er dann und rieb sich unbewusst über den Arm. Die Wunde von seiner letzten Verwandlung tat immer noch weh, verdammte Auroren, dass sie ihn auch hatten überraschen müssen.

Rabastan lachte. „Bis hier hin und nicht weiter. Sie hat versucht, aus dem Fenster in diesem Arbeitszimmer zu steigen", sagte er. Er setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch und stellte eine Flasche vor sich ab, gefüllt mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit von der Fenrir nicht wissen wollte, wie hoch der Alkoholanteil darin war. Wahrscheinlich nicht gerade niedrig.

„Willst du auch etwas?", fragte er Fenrir. Mit einer Handbewegung wiegelte er genervt ab. Es wäre ihm lieber, wenn Rabastan sich auf das Thema konzentrieren würde.

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte er. Rabastan verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin ja durchaus froh, Fenrir, dass du offensichtlich alle möglichen Fragewörter der englischen Sprache kennst, aber ich würde dich doch bitten deine Kenntnisse jemand anderem als mir zu präsentieren", sagte er mit der altbekannten Arroganz. Irgendetwas musste in den letzten Tagen passiert sein, dass er ein Stück weit zu sich selbst zurückgefunden hatte.

Mit einem aus tiefer Brust kommenden Grollen stand Fenrir auf und verließ den Raum. Sollte Lestrange sich doch im Alkohol ertränken, was ging es ihn an. Er würde jetzt Macnair von seinem Eigentum wegschaffen, denn er hatte ausdrücklich angeordnet, dass Granger in seiner Abwesenheit nicht angerührt werden würde.

Aber in letzter Zeit war ja einiges nicht nach seinen Anweisungen gelaufen.

 _Dreiundzwanzigster Dezember_

„Ach, wir lassen uns auch mal wieder blicken?", sagte Rodolphus, als Fenrir durch die Haustür kam. Fenrir versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Diese ganze Sache hier war immer wieder eine Anstrengung für seine Selbstbeherrschung, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht gut enden würde.

„Ich hatte…Dinge zu tun", sagte er und in seinem Kopf blitzten die Bilder der letzten Stunden auf. Die aufgerissene Kehle von Helena Rydstrom, der verängstigte Blick ihres Sohnes, als er ihn alleine und schwer verletzt mit der Leiche seiner Mutter allein ließ…

„Was auch immer, Greyback, ich verliere die Geduld. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, Weihnachten mit einem Schlammblut in meinem Haus zu feiern, also werden wir das Ganze heute lösen. Wenn Macnair sie heute nicht klein kriegt, werden wir sie los", sagte er. Die Wut flammte in Fenrir auf. Er spielte seine Möglichkeiten durch und beschloss, erst einmal wenigstens zu versuchen, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Macnair ist bei ihr?", fragte er, zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal in diesem Monat. Lestrange schüttelte den Kopf, nicht als Antwort auf Fenrirs Frage sondern eher so, als könnte er die Frage gar nicht erst verstehen.

„Was interessiert es dich? Langsam habe ich wirklich genug davon, dass du irgendwelche Ansprüche auf das Mädchen erhebst. Wir brauchen sie für Informationen, für nichts anderes, und wenn Macnair das besser hinbekommt als du, wenn kümmert es dann ob du nicht willst, dass er sie anfasst", sagte Rodolphus und durchbohrte Fenrir geradezu mit seinen Augen. Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Du hast sie mir versprochen, deswegen interessiert es mich, Lestrange. Wenn Macnair sie anfasst, liefere ich euch eigenhändig ans Ministerium aus, das verspreche ich dir", zischte er. Rodolphus lachte wieder. „Wir wollen ja mal nicht vergessen", sagte er leise, „dass die dich genauso suchen wie uns. Als ob du dich selbst in so eine Gefahr bringen würdest."

Fenrir ging ganz nah an Rodolphus ran und bleckte die Zähne. „Du unterschätzt mich", sagte er. „Ich würde so einiges tun, um mich zu rächen, falls du dein Versprechen nicht hältst." Einen Moment lang hielt Rodolphus seinen Blick, doch dann seufzte er genervt auf. „Gut, du kannst sie haben. Aber es wird langsam wirklich gefährlich, sie hierzubehalten. Lös dieses Problem endlich."

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln konnte Fenrir nicht unterdrücken. Der Wolfsteil in ihm, fast völlig verschmolzen mit seiner menschlichen Seite, war sehr zufrieden mit ihm.

Schnellen Schrittes ging er die Treppe hoch und auf Grangers Gefängnis zu. Von innen hörte er die Schreie. Als er die Tür öffnete, fand er sie auf dem Schreibtisch liegend, ihr Pullover war völlig zerrissen und auf der so weißen Haut ihres Oberkörpers waren überall stark blutende Schnitte. Macnair stand mit erhobenem Messer über ihr.

„Raus", sagte Fenrir mit dunkler Stimme. Macnair zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagte er. Fenrir ging auf ihn zu und zog ihn von Granger runter. Dann schmetterte er ihn mit aller Kraft auf den Boden. „Raus habe ich gesagt", brüllte er und seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder. Macnair sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann rappelte er sich auf und verließ das Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend.

Fenrir atmete ein paar Mal mit geschlossenen Augen tief durch. Dann sah er wieder zu Granger. Sie lag immer noch in genau derselben Position auf dem Schreibtisch, die Schmerzen schienen sie wieder einmal überwältigt zu haben. Fenrir musste an die vielen anderen Male denken, bei denen er sie schon so voller Schmerzen gesehen hatte.

Er liebte ihre Schmerzen, da war keine Frage. Aber dieses Mal widerte es ihn an. Denn nicht er hatte ihr die Schmerzen zugefügt, es war Macnair gewesen. Dabei durfte er sie gar nicht anfassen.

„Steh auf", sagte er leise, sein Tonfall stand ganz im Gegensatz zu dem von grade. Sie gehorchte sofort, es überraschte ihn. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihm sofort gehorcht. Aber irgendwann musste jeder einmal schwach sein.

Vielleicht hatte sie endlich Angst. Vielleicht waren zwei Tage allein mit Macnair genug, um endlich Angst um das eigenen Leben zu haben, Fenrir wusste es nicht. Er hatte nie Angst um sein eigenes Leben haben müssen.

Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen stand sie auf und fiel sofort auf den Boden. Dort lag sie schluchzend. Die braunen Haare hingen ihr ungepflegt ins Gesicht und ihr halber Körper war entblößt. Es störte ihn nicht, aber es lenkte ihn ab.

Seufzend zog er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem einfachen Zauber heilte er zumindest die tiefergehenden Wunden und sprach einen schmerzstillenden Zauber. Sofort entspannte sich ihr Körper etwas und sie richtete sich ein wenig auf.

Dann beschwor er eine Schale warmes Wasser mit einem weichen Tuch herauf. Er tunkte das Tuch in das Wasser und hielt es ihr hin. Überrascht sah sie ihn an. Sie war keine Freundlichkeit gewohnt, jedenfalls nicht von ihm. Er war immer nur grausam zu ihr gewesen.

Kurz darauf aber verschloss sich die kurze Offenheit in ihren Augen wieder; erneut war sie unlesbar für ihn. Das Tuch, was er ihr hinhielt, ignorierte sie. Wenigstens richtete sie sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken ans Bett, den Blick starr auf Fenrir gerichtet.

„Du solltest die Verletzung reinigen, Schlammblüterin", sagte er, ohne dass seine Stimme Aufschluss darüber gegeben hätte, warum er denn nun freundlich zu ihr war. Er wusste es ja selbst nicht.

„Ich kenne Zauberer wie Sie. Sie tun niemals etwas ohne Hintergedanken", sagte sie mit Abscheu in jedem ihrer Gesichtszüge. „Und von Leuten, die mich beleidigen, benötige ich erst Recht keine Hilfe", fügte sie noch hinzu, ihre Stimme klang gequält. Natürlich, sie hatte immer noch Schmerzen. Obwohl sie sich an die langsam gewöhnt haben könnte.

„Nein, tust du nicht", sagte er. Das Schlimmste war vielleicht, dass sie Recht hatte: Bis vor einigen Tagen hatte er nie etwas ohne Hintergedanken getan.

„Allerdings. Sie sind genau wie Bellatrix Lestrange; ein Todesser, der sich auf nichts als Folter und Morden verstehen. Freundlichkeit steht Ihnen nicht gut zu Gesicht, weil Leute wie ich Ihnen das niemals abkaufen werden. Lestrange hat das verstanden, sie hat sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht. Vielleicht sind Sie auch einfach zu dumm, es noch zu lernen", sagte sie mit so viel Verachtung, dass er fast lächeln musste.

Merkwürdigerweise wurde er nicht wütend, wie es bei jedem anderen der Fall gewesen wäre. Viel mehr war er fasziniert. „Du hasst uns dafür, dass wir uns aufs Töten besser verstehen als auf die Freundlichkeit. Aber dabei solltest du bedenken, dass Töten die viel effektivere Waffe ist als Freundlichkeit."

„Ich hasse Sie nicht nur, ich bemitleide Sie vor allen Dingen. Außerdem, wenn das wahr wäre, hätten Sie mit ihren Todesdrohungen und Flüchen und der Folter bei mir schon Erfolg gehabt, oder nicht?"

„Gegenfrage: Wie viele Hexen und Zauberer haben getötet, um dich zu verteidigen? Bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts bestimmt Hunderte. Hast du vielleicht sogar selbst getötet? Das verdient so viel mehr als nur Mitleid, Schlammblüterin."

„Das waren keine Todesser", spie sie aus, „Diese Leute mussten töten, zu ihrer Verteidigung!"

Als er schwieg, begann sie wieder zu sprechen. „Wie kann man sich nur für so ein Leben entscheiden?", fragte sie voller Abscheu. Er lachte auf, freudlos.

„Als hätte sich auch nur einer von uns dafür entschieden. Die Gesellschaft hat uns zu diesem Leben gezwungen. Wären Werwölfe nicht so absolut ausgeschlossen, wäre ihnen nicht alles verboten was sie ausmacht – ich hätte keinen Grund gehabt, deine Leute zu töten."

„Das was Sie ausmacht, ist doch das Verletzen und Töten. Sie haben nie Anstalten gemacht, sich bei Vollmond im Zaum zu halten! Natürlich konnte die Gesellschaft das nicht akzeptieren, Sie sind eine Gefahr!", rief Granger aufgebracht.

„Das, was ich bei Vollmond tue, hält mich am Leben. Ich will nicht sterben. Ich finde es nur gerecht – ich behalte mein Leben, dafür müssen andere sterben. So ist nun mal der Lauf der Welt."

„Abgesehen davon, dass diese Logik mich krank macht – als würden Sie es nicht genießen, all diese Menschen zu verwunden. Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley! Sie haben sie beide zu einem Leben verurteilt, dass sie nie wollten. Ganz zu schweigen von den hunderten Anderen, mit denen du noch schlimmeres angestellt hast. Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass Sie das getan haben, weil all diese Leute Ihnen etwas getan haben. Sie haben es nicht getan, weil Sie überleben wollten."

„Gut, ich bekenne mich schuldig: ich finde es inspirierend, wie sich meine Opfer quälen; jedes Leben, das ich nehme, ist ein Genuss", sagte er genussvoll. Sie schauderte bei seinen Worten. Da war sie wieder, die Befriedigung die ihm dieses kleine Schaudern brachte. Wenn sie Angst vor ihm hatte, und war es nur für den kürzesten Moment, ging es ihm gut.

„Sie sind so ein Monster", sagte sie leise. Er lächelte. „Wenn du mir sagen würdest, wo Potter ist, müsste ich nicht so zu dir sein", sagte er und kniete sich direkt vor sie. Er genoss die Panik in ihren Augen, als sie realisierte, dass es keinen Ausweg gab, dass sein Körper sie geradezu zwischen Wand und Bett einklemmte.

„Ich könnte ganz anders sein", flüsterte er und zog mit der rechten Hand leicht an ihren Haare, um ihren Kopf zu strecken. Es funktionierte, genau wie er es geplant hatte, und sie entblößte ihre Kehle. Schnell, so dass sie nichts mehr dagegen tun konnte, biss er sie kurz vor der Hauptschlagader. Entsetzt schlug sie ihm mit beiden Händen gegen den Rücken; versuchte ihn wegzudrücken. Nach einigen Sekunden gab er nach und hob seinen Kopf so weit, bis er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen und schmeckte ihr Blut. Ihre braunen Augen waren groß und voller Panik. „Bitte", flüsterte sie. Er lächelte. „Was, bitte", fragte Fenrir, doch sie antwortete nicht – so, als hätte sie selbst gar nicht gewusst, worum sie gebeten hatte. Stumm sah sie ihn an. Bitten würde ihr jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen.

 _Vierundzwanzigster Dezember ~Heiligabend~_

Er öffnete gerade die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, als er den Luftzug spürte - als würde sie sich schnell bewegen. Leise und mit gezogenem Zauberstab betrat er den Raum, doch anscheinend war er nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen, denn das nächste, was er spürte, war, dass ihn etwas schweres am Kopf traf.

Einen Moment lang wurde ihm sogar schwarz vor Augen. Als er wieder zur Besinnung kam, war es schon zu spät - er lag halb gegen die geschlossene Tür gelehnt am Boden, sie kauerte mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand über ihm.

Sie atmete sehr laut und hektisch – natürlich, sie war es nicht gewohnt, in einer Machtposition zu sein. Er wandte den Blick nicht von ihr ab.

Sie war ihm sehr nah. Es löste eine Hitze in ihm aus, die der Situation definitiv nicht angemessen war. Trotz der offensichtlichen Gefahr brachte ihn das dazu, sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie sich nicht wehren würde…

Er hatte sie nie genommen, er hatte schließlich im Gegensatz zu Macnair Niveau. Wenn er sie haben würde, dann würde nichts mehr zwischen ihnen stehen. Er hatte sie erst nehmen wollen, wenn sie die Informationen gegeben hätte.

Vielleicht war die Möglichkeit jetzt verstrichen. Er konnte quasi in ihren Kopf sehen, der Todesfluch konkurrierte da gerade mit einem Schockzauber. Doch er war sich sicher, dass sie es nicht konnte. Dafür war sie einfach nicht gemacht – sie hasste das Töten. Das hatte sie deutlich genug gemacht in den letzten zwanzig Tagen _(konnte wirklich schon ein Monat vergangen sein?)_.

„Tu es", sagte er und fing ihren Blick mit dem seinen ein. Ihre braunen Augen waren voller Schrecken und Unsicherheit und noch etwas anderem, was er nicht so recht bestimmen konnte. „Es gibt nichts einfacheres, als die Worte zu sprechen und ein Leben zu nehmen", sagte er flüsternd und sehr eindringlich.

„Haben Sie denn keine Angst?", fragte sie ihn, ebenso flüsternd und mit rosigen Wangen. Ihr Herz pumpte ihr Blut so unheimlich schnell durch ihre Adern, so viel Blut in ihren Kopf. Sie hatte nie schöner ausgesehen für ihn, als in diesem Moment, in dem sie ihm seinen eigenen Zauberstab an die Kehle hielt. Sie ragte über ihm auf, mit wirrem Haar, mit Licht in ihren Augen. Die Wunden von der Folter verheilten nur langsam, und er hatte sie nicht geheilt. Wieso denn eigentlich nicht?

„Sollte ich denn?", fragte er, und wiederholte so ihre Antwort, die sie vor gefühlt tausenden vor Jahren mal auf seine – dieselbe – Frage gegeben hatte. Sie allerdings schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Fiebrig sprach sie einfach weiter, ohne zu bemerken, was er gesagt hatte.

„Wenn ich es nicht tue, werden Sie noch vielen anderen Leid zufügen. Sie werden _mir_ noch mehr Leid zufügen, so wie gestern Abend. Es wird nie enden, wenn ich diese Gelegenheit nicht nutze", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

Er nickte gelassen. Dann fasste er sie an den Armen. „Tu es oder lass es, mir ist es gleich", sagte er, denn er wusste, dass sie es nie tun würde.

Anscheinend fassungslos über sich selbst senkte sie den Zauberstab ein Stück. Sie wusste allem Anschein nach genauso gut wie er, dass sie nicht das Zeug dazu hatte. Er hätte lächeln können, in diesem Moment. Es wäre vielleicht sogar passend gewesen. Aber sein Gesicht blieb ernst, er starrte sie an, nahm ihren Anblick in sich auf.

Sie war perfekt. Wenn sie nicht so absolut notwendig für seine Rache wäre, hätte er schon längst seine Zähne in sie geschlagen um ihr süßes Blut zu kosten. Wenn sie leise war, so wie jetzt, konnte er es in ihren Adern rauschen hören. Eine Ewigkeit lang sah sie ihn einfach nur an, während er mit dem Sog seines Instinktes kämpfte.

Unwillkürlich, ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, packte er sie und rollte sich auf sie. Überrascht keuchte sie auf, aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen – ihre roten, geschwollenen Lippen.

Sie trug nichts als den langen Pullover den er ihr gestern wieder repariert hatte, all ihre anderen Sachen hatte er gestern zerrissen oder sie waren von Macnair während der langen Folter zerstört worden. Begierig fuhr Fenrir über ihre Hüfte, weiter nach oben an ihrem Oberkörper. Durch den dünnen Stoff des Pullovers konnte man deutlich spüren, dass ihr Körper auf seine Berührung reagierte.

Immer noch sah sie ihn an, und er wusste nicht, was die Hitze in seinem Körper mehr anfachte – ihr Blick oder die Reaktion ihres Körpers.

Sie wirkte offener als je zuvor, wie sie ihn ansah. Und als er begann, ihren Pullover hochzuschieben, wehrte sie sich nicht. Einige Sekunden später tat sie noch etwas, was ihn überraschte.

Fenrir Greyback war nicht zu überraschen. Er war auf alles vorbereitet, was auf ihn zukam. Aber dieses kleine, wehrlose Schlammblut, Granger, schaffte das Unmögliche. Sie winkelte ihre Beine an – und er war überrascht. Sehr positiv überrascht.

Als sie sich ihm dann auch noch entgegendrückte, ihren Körper nah an seinen heranschmiegte, war es um ihn geschehen. Beinahe hätte er wirklich die Beherrschung verloren, aber er gab sich damit zufrieden, mit seinen langen, spitzen Eckzähnen an ihrem Gesicht entlangzufahren. Es wäre _so einfach_ gewesen, zuzubeißen, aber er ließ es sein. Denn er wollte nicht, dass das hier jemals endete.

Ein Geräusch kam aus ihrem Mund, als er weiter mit den Zähnen an ihrem Hals entlangstrich – so als würde sie es genießen. Immer weiter schob er ihren Pullover über ihren Oberkörper, während sie sich ihm weiter entgegenstreckte. Die zweite Überraschung dieses vierundzwanzigsten Dezembers folgte, als Granger mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust strich. Das erste Mal seit Jahren breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Oberkörper aus. Allein wegen ihrer Berührung. _Ihretwegen_.

Die genießerischen Seufzer aus ihrem Mund wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören, als er langsam seine Lippen auf die zarte Haut ihres Oberkörpers senkte.

Die folgenden Minuten vergingen für ihn in Hitze und Feuer, und es war ihm, als hätte er noch nie in seinem Leben etwas Vergleichbares erlebt. Unglaublich offen und verletzlich lag sie in seinen Armen; an seiner Brust, vollkommen unbedeckt. Der Schweiß glitzerte noch auf ihrer Haut und es überkam ihn das Verlangen, noch einmal ihre Haut zu kosten, dieses Mal vielleicht tiefer zu gehen, Adern und kleinste Gefäße platzen zu lassen bis er ihr Blut zusammen mit ihrem Schweiß schmecken konnte.

„Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht wieder", kam es leise von ihr, als er gerade seinen Mund auf ihre Schulter zu senken begann. Unerklärlicherweise hielten ihn diese wenigen Worte davon ab, ihr weiteres Leid zuzufügen. Sie hatte so klein geklungen.

Ab dem heutigen Tage gehörte sie ihm, noch viel unwiderruflicher als vorher. Nicht nur er hatte sie ausgewählt, nun hatte sie sich ihm unterworfen. Jetzt war sie seins. „Du gehörst mir, über alles andere musst du dir keine Sorgen machen", sagte er heftig. Die Informationen, die er von ihr brauchte, waren nicht vergessen – nur vielleicht etwas in den Hintergrund gerückt. Macnair und die anderen würden sie nie wieder anrühren. Fenrir würde sie dazu bringen, ihm zu sagen, was er wissen musste.

Denn als ob sie sich jetzt noch weigern könnte; als ob sie ihm noch irgendetwas abschlagen könnte. Sie war sich genauso bewusst wie er, dass sie nicht mehr sich selbst gehörte.

Still lag sie einfach nur da und wich seinem Blick aus. Also lagen sie beide stumm beieinander, bis Fenrir einfiel, dass er heute noch etwas zu tun hatte. Immerhin war heute der Jahrestag seiner Verwandlung, und für diesen Tag hatte er eine bestimmte Tradition. Auch wenn sich wegen Granger vielleicht einiges geändert hatte, das würde sich nicht ändern.

„Wenn ich wiederkomme, werden wir über Potter reden, und du wirst mir antworten", sagte er und biss dieses Mal wirklich zu, allerdings nicht so tief, wie er es gewollt hätte. Sie schrie auf.

Er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie antworten würde, wenn er sie das nächste Mal fragen würde. Sie gehörte ihm, unwiederbringlich.

Dann stand er auf und zog sich an. Er hatte einige blaue Flecke auf der Brust und an den Beinen, wie er belustigt feststellte.

Als er aus dem Zimmer ging, schien sie erleichtert auszuatmen. Er lachte auf _. Frohe Weihnachten, Granger_.

 _Fünfundzwanzigster Dezember ~Erster Weihnachtsfeiertag~_

Er war so ruhig wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er hatte so viele Fehler gemacht in den letzten Tagen, und erst jetzt, mit einem bisschen Abstand war ihm das klar geworden. Er würde keinen dieser Fehler wiederholen, denn die Quelle dieser Fehler würde den heutigen Tag nicht überleben. Sie würde von seiner Hand sterben, und niemand würde je von seiner Schwäche erfahren. Eine sehr einfache Gleichung.

Mit gleichförmigen Schritten ging er den schneebedeckten Weg auf das Landhaus zu. Es war eine beeindruckende Silhouette vor dem dunkler werdenden Wald. Aber für Bauten im Allgemeinen hatte Fenrir noch nie etwas übrig gehabt. Sollten sie sich ihren Reinblut-Reichtum doch sonst wohin stecken, es interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Wenn er irgendwann die Gelegenheit zu Rache für sein verlorenes Leben bekommen würde – er würde sie nutzen. Aber nicht auf ihrem Weg. Dieses Kapitel würde heute noch enden.

Er öffnete die Tür und ging ohne sich auch nur einmal umzuschauen die Treppe hoch. Wenn ihn jetzt jemand gesehen hätte – niemand hätte seine Miene lesen können. Er war ausdruckslos. Diese Gleichgültigkeit, die kalte Entschlossenheit verließen ihn auch nicht, als er vor der Tür zu Grangers Gefängnis stand.

Fenrir zögerte nicht, er zog seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür. Doch auf das, was er im Inneren des Raumes sah, war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er hatte erwartet, Granger so zu sehen, wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte, verwirrt von ihrem eigenen Handeln; aber körperlich unversehrt.

Sie lag in ihrem eigenen Blut auf dem Boden, der Geruch überwältigte Fenrir beinahe. Aus einer tiefen Wunde am Bauch quoll weiteres Blut. Ihre braunen Augen hatten jegliches Funkeln verloren, so als wären die letzten beiden Tage ein einziger Albtraum gewesen.

Er konnte sich selbst nicht mehr kontrollieren. Als wäre er nie ein Werwolf gewesen; als hätte ihn der Geruch von Blut früher nicht wie magisch angezogen ging er zu ihr, ließ sich beinahe schon verzweifelt neben ihr auf die Knie fallen und drückte fest auf die Wunde. Granger nahm ihn nicht einmal wahr, ihr Blick war benebelt.

Schreckensstarr war Fenrir nicht zu einem einzigen klaren Gedanken fähig. Das einzige, was er noch wollte, war sie zu heilen und Macnair zu finden, um ihn zu töten. Denn er war ja für sie verantwortlich gewesen während Fenrir weg gewesen war; er konnte sich noch sehr deutlich daran erinnern dass er gesagt hatte, er solle ihr kein Haar krümmen.

Wut floss durch seine Adern anstelle von Blut, aber er konnte sich nicht darum kümmern, jedenfalls nicht sofort. Zuerst musste er die Blutung stoppen. Es war kein Zögern mehr in ihm, als er den Zauberstab auf die Wunde richtete und begann, Granger zu heilen. Es war, als hätte es den Plan, sie zu töten, nie gegeben. Sie war wieder seins, und wer sein Eigentum verletzte würde bestraft werden.

Ganz einfach. Sehr logisch.

Mit jedem weiteren Zauber, den er sprach ( _fast ein Wunder, dass er sie noch alle kannte, denn wann hatte er denn das letzte Mal geheilt statt verwundet?_ ), wurde Grangers Blick wieder fokussierter. Sie schien ihn zu erkennen, aber da war nicht das in ihren Augen, was er erwartet hatte, als er den Raum betreten hatte.

Sie war nicht geschockt ihn zu sehen, sie war nicht unsicher. Es war, als würden ihre Augen um Vergebung flehen. Sie flehte ihn wortlos an, ihr zu verzeihen, obwohl sie doch nie etwas getan hatte, was ihn unglücklich gemacht hatte.

Als er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht verbluten würde, richtete er seinen Zauberstab gegen ihre Schläfe. Nach einer kurzen Anstrengung war er in ihre sehr unkontrollierten Gedanken eingedrungen. Einzelne Erinnerungsfetzen des letzten Nachmittags, der Nacht und des Morgens drängten sich ihm geradezu auf.

Er sah Macnair, mit einem Grinsen, für das Fenrir ihn gerne zum Pluto gehext hätte. Worte, Worte über Worte, grausame und anklagende, fordernde und hasserfüllte. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen der Anwesenheit eines Lestranges – Rodolphus, höchst wahrscheinlich. Und dann… „ _Geschenke, Granger_ ", Macnairs Stimme, erst an diesem Morgen. Die Berührungen, die in ihren Gedanken so viel schmerzerfüllter waren als sie für ihn objektiv aussahen.

Mit einem Ruck trennte er sich von ihrem Gedächtnis. In ihm war nichts mehr als brennende Wut. Seine Hände verkrampften so sehr, dass er beinahe seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ. Erst, als er eine plötzliche Kälte an seinem Gesicht fühlte, wurde er ein Stückchen ruhiger.

Schwach hob sie eine ihrer Hände an sein Gesicht und strich über seine Wange. Verwundert sah er ihr in die Augen – blau und braun, ineinander gewebt – und sah nichts anderes mehr als sie. Sie war die ungewöhnlichste Hexe, der er je begegnet war. Sie brauchte ihn dazu, sich zu sorgen, obwohl das wohl der Charakterzug war, den man ihm am wenigsten zuschreiben würde.

Er sah ihr in die Augen, und deshalb bemerkte er viel zu spät (viel, viel zu spät für jemanden mit solch scharfen Sinnen), dass sie mit der anderen Hand, die immer noch am Boden lag, einen Gegenstand zu seinem Kopf schwang. Als die Wucht ihn traf, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Das letzte, was er sah, war ihr um Vergebung flehender Blick.

Als er wieder erwachte, war es dunkel und still um ihn. Nur von draußen hörte man das unglaubliche Tosen des Windes. Es schien ein Sturm aufzuziehen; so wie Fenrir es noch heute Nacht befürchtet hatte.

Einen Moment lang verlor er sich in Grangers Duft, der immer noch klar im Raum hing. Trotzdem war ihm klar, dass eine Menge Zeit vergangen sein musste, seit sie ihn niedergeschlagen hatte.

Der Gedanke belustigte ihn auf eine merkwürdige Weise. Ein so schmales, kraftloses (und gefoltertes) Wesen hatte die Kraft, ihn, den starken, mächtigen Werwolf so hart zu schlagen, dass er stundenlang bewusstlos wurde. Eine ziemliche Ironie.

Stöhnend erhob er sich, und warf noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor er schnellen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer ging. Draußen wirbelten die Schneeflocken wild durcheinander. Wie es sich für Weihnachten gehörte.

Das Haus war still, als Fenrir so leise wie er konnte durch das Erdgeschoss wanderte, auf der Suche nach seiner Gefangenen. Aus einem der Arbeitszimmer kamen gedämpfte Stimmen, also riss er die Tür auf, bevor ihm überhaupt der Gedanke kam, erst zu lauschen.

„Was bei Slytherin ist passiert?", fragte er wutschnaubend. Wenn Granger schon ihn überwältigte, sollten doch wenigstens seine Verbündeten in der Lage sein, das Mädchen aufzuhalten. Doch Macnair und Rodolphus saßen einfach ruhig an dem Schreibtisch und unterhielten sich.

Rodolphus zog die Augenbraue hoch ob Fenrirs wütendem Auftritt. „Ah, das Monster erwacht", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Macnair. Der grinste nur.

„Was ist mit Granger passiert?", fragte Fenrir noch einmal und ging drohend auf die beiden zu. Rodolphus wirkte gelangweilt, doch in Macnairs Gesicht sah man etwas Angst aufblitzen.

„Sie hat dich niedergeschlagen, falls du es vergessen haben solltest", sagte Rodolphus und wirkte sehr herablassend dabei. Fenrir knurrte beinahe. „Wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Nun, sie hat mich mit deinem Zauberstab angegriffen", sagte Rodolphus und wies auf den Holzstab vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch. Fenrir schloss kurz die Augen und griff dann danach. Rodolphus hielt ihn nicht auf. „Sie hat es tatsächlich geschafft, Macnair mit einem Schockzauber zu belegen, doch es war nicht sonderlich schwierig, sie zu entwaffnen…natürlich braucht man dazu wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Intelligenz", sagte Rodolphus und es war nicht ganz klar, ob er jetzt Macnair oder Fenrir beleidigen wollte.

Fenrir beschloss, es zu ignorieren. Erst musste er herausfinden, wo sie war – er hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Wenn er Pech hatte, lag sie jetzt schon unter der Erde und er würde sie nicht mehr wiedersehen.

„Wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher gewesen, was wir mit ihr machen sollten, aber der offizielle Fahndungsaufruf nach uns dreien vom Aurorenbüro, der gerade im Radio kam, hat uns die Entscheidung wesentlich erleichtert."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Fenrir diese Informationen verarbeitet hatte. Wie auch immer sie es geschafft hatten, aber die Auroren wussten jetzt offensichtlich, dass die Lestranges, Macnair und Fenrir Granger entführt hatten. Das wäre kaum ein Problem für Fenrir, er könnte mit Granger immer noch einfach in die Wildnis verschwinden. Mal vorausgesetzt, sie lebte überhaupt noch.

„Also habt ihr sie umgebracht", sagte er und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Stuhllehne eines der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch ab. Angesichts seiner offensichtlichen Schwäche lächelte Rodolphus verächtlich.

Fenrir wusste nicht, wieso er sich so schwach fühlte. Es war ihm unerklärlich, aber es musste ja wirklich etwas mit Granger zu tun haben. Er hatte sich auch um sie gesorgt, als er sie blutend auf dem Boden gefunden hatte. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

„Rabastan erledigt das gerade." Die Worte durchfuhren Fenrir wie ein Schlag. Er sprang auf, und sofort jagten zwei ungesagte Zauber auf die beiden anderen Männer. Ohnmächtig sanken sie von ihren Stühlen zu Boden.

Fenrir rannte. Er rannte, immer seinem Gehör nach. Denn draußen, hinter dem Haus, sprach Rabastan. Seine Stimme war klar und deutlich; so weit hatte Fenrir noch nie hören können. Rabastan sprach und Granger rannte, das konnte er hören, also lebte sie und er verfolgte sie nicht. Sie war am Leben.

Als er die Glastür zur Terrasse einfach wegsprengte, regte Rabastan sich nicht einmal, obwohl er eine Menge Splitter abbekam. Er redete einfach weiter, schrie nach Regulus Black und Marlene McKinnon ( _und er erinnerte sich ja doch noch an ihren Nachnamen_ ) und nach seinen Eltern. Als Fenrir ihn tötete, lag der Name von Regulus noch auf seinen Lippen.

Es war kein Zögern in ihm, als er Granger nachsetzte. Sie hatte ihm einige Minuten voraus, aber sie war schwach und verletzt, und er kannte den Wald. Sie würde ihm nicht entkommen.

Irgendwann hörte sie auf zu rennen, und er schloss daraus, dass sie an die Schutzzauber des Geländes der Lestranges gelangt war. Es war viel schwieriger, sie zu finden, wenn sie nicht mehr nach Luft rang und wenn ihr Herz nicht mehr doppelt so schnell schlug, als es das normalerweise tun würde. Schwieriger, aber nicht unmöglich. Denn auch, wenn sie starr dastand, machte sie Geräusche, die er hören konnte.

Es vergingen nicht mehr als fünf Minuten, bis er genau wusste, wo sie war. Er konnte sie schon riechen, als er stehen blieb. Durch die dicht gewachsenen Bäume konnte er sie noch nicht richtig sehen, aber er wusste, dass sie da war. In seinem Kopf rotierten ganz plötzlich die Dinge, die sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. _Ich fürchte nicht um mein eigenes Leben_. _Sie sind ein Todesser, der sich auf nichts als Folter und Morden verstehen. Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht wieder_. _Gott verbrennt Mörder wie Sie_.

Alles stand und fiel mit diesem Satz. Gott verbrennt Mörder wie Sie. Die ganze Welt stoppte für einen Moment auf ihrem endlosen Weg um die Sonne, alles blieb stehen. Gott verbrennt Mörder wie Sie.

Er hatte gemordet und gefoltert und vergewaltigt. Er bereute nicht einen Moment seines Lebens. Gott verbrannte Mörder wie ihn. Die drei Gedanken standen unabhängig voneinander in seinem Kopf, und alles machte plötzlich Sinn. Denn es war möglich, ganz entgegen der allgemein üblichen Meinung, ein Mörder zu sein, seine Morde nicht zu bereuen und trotzdem alles für eine andere Person zu opfern.

Er bereute nichts, und er würde sein Leben geben. Das hatte er schon zu Rodolphus gesagt - _wenn ihr sie wollte, müsst ihr mich dafür töten_. Es passte alles zusammen.

 **Durchnässt** und regungslos stand Hermine da, als er schlussendlich aus dem Dickicht trat. Sie erschrak nicht, als sie ihn wahrnahm. Sie zeigte keinerlei Emotionen. Es war, als hätte sie schon vor ihm gewusst, wann er sich ihr zeigen würde.

Der geschmolzene Schnee rann an ihr herunter, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Wer wusste schon, ob sie es überhaupt wahrnahm. Es schien, als hätte sie sich damit abgefunden, dass er sie wieder mitnehmen und foltern würde. Vielleicht dachte sie auch, er würde sie wieder Macnair überlassen.

Unwillkürlich spannte er den Kiefer an. Er wollte nichts lieber tun, als für immer an diesem Fleck zu stehen und sie anzusehen. Ihr braunes Haar hing ihr in Strähnen um das ovale, so weiß leuchtende Gesicht. Die braunen Augen waren trüb. Sie hatten all das Glitzern verloren, das sie noch vor den Feiertagen gehabt hatten.

Wenn sie wütend war, dann funkelten ihre Augen. Er hatte sie kennengelernt in diesem letzten Monat. Die Hermine, die so noch nie jemand gesehen hatte. Er hatte Seiten an ihr bemerkt, die noch nie jemandem aufgefallen waren. Sie war niemals für jemanden interessanter, wichtiger gewesen als für ihn.

Fenrir wollte nicht, dass dieses Glitzern in ihren Augen jemals verschwand. Denn niemals hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt, als in jenem Moment, in dem sie das erste Mal all ihren Hass in ihren Blick gelegt hatte. Diese Augen waren wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt.

Vielleicht war auch das der Grund dafür, dass er ganz langsam und kontrolliert seine Hand ausstreckte – die Hand, die schon so viel Grausames und Befriedigendes getan hatte; die Hand, die schon so viele Malen den Zauberstab gegen Erwachsene und die Pranke gegen Kinder geführt hatte – und ihr über die Wange strich. Diese weiche, weiße Haut schien unter seiner Berührung zu brennen.

Ihre Haut war so viel weicher als alles, was er je in diesem Leben gespürt hatte. Schon bei ihrer ersten Berührung hatte ihn das verwundert.

Sie war lebendig und sie war schön, und sie hatte ein Feuer und einen Glauben in sich, den er nie gespürt hatte. Wenn er bei ihr war, fühlte er sich ganz; so wie er sich sonst nur fühlte, wenn er anderen dasselbe Schicksal auferlegte, was er im Kindesalter erfahren hatte. Sie bekamen seine Schmerzen und seine Wut, aber auch seine Fähigkeiten und seine Liebe zur Grausamkeit geschenkt. Diese Kinder konnten nur gewinnen, aber andererseits nahm er ihnen auch diese eine Sache, die keinem Werwolf oft gegönnt war: Zufriedenheit. Zufrieden waren sie nur, wenn sie töteten.

Hermine aber machte, dass er sich so fühlte. Vollkommen und ganz. Denn immer, wenn sie nicht ruhig und kontrolliert war, wenn sie laut und gefühlvoll und verzweifelt war, dann schien er zu ihrem Gegenstück zu werden. Umso mehr sie dachte, ihre Welt würde über ihr zusammenbrechen, desto zufriedener war Fenrir.

Immer, wenn man das Leben in ihren Augen sah, war er wieder ein kleines Kind. Dann hatte er keine anderen Sorgen außer ob das Wetter gut genug war, um draußen zu spielen. Er war heile, wenn sie kaputt ging. Nur eine andere Sache konnte dieses Gefühl in ihm auslösen: Jede neue Verwandlung und jeder neue Mord.

Sie war ruhig, während er sie berührte, aber in ihren Augen sah man den Sturm. Er stand in nichts dem nach, der um sie beide herum tobte.

Einmal mehr fragte er sich, was sie dachte. Hinter ihren Augen konnte er es nicht erahnen. Doch als sie kurz die Augen schloss und sich für einen kurzen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment seiner Hand entgegenlehnte, da meinte er zu wissen, dass sie ebenso innerliche zerrissen war wie er selbst. Vielleicht war es bei ihr noch viel schlimmer, denn schließlich war nichts von dem, was sie im letzten Monat erlebt hatte, für sie alltäglich gewesen. Fenrir dagegen hatte sein Leben lang nichts anderes getan als zu foltern und zu morden.

Wie verwirrt sie sein musste. Er dachte nicht noch ein zweites Mal darüber nach, als er seine wichtigste Waffe aus seinem Umhang holte und in ihre Hand legte.

Ohne noch einmal zu zögern drehte er sich dann um und ging in Richtung Haus zurück, wo er schon Rodolphus toben hörte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er Granger suchen würde. Sie aber würde Nachhause zurückkehren können, und das Funkeln in ihren Augen würde niemals erlöschen.

Es gab nichts sonst, was zählte. Nicht mehr.

 **Muß ein Mann nicht über eine gewisse Herzenstiefe verfügen, wenn er sich schweigend und im Dunkel aufopfert.** _(Honoré de Balzac)_

* * *

 **1999, Januar**

 ** _Der einsamste Moment im Leben ist gekommen, wenn dein Blick auf deine Welt fällt wie sie zusammenbricht, und du doch nur ins Leere starrst._** _(Der große Gatsby)_

 _Fünfter Januar_

Es waren keine Tränen in Hermines Augen, als sie vor dem Grab stand. Es war nicht einmal ein richtiges Grab, nur eine freie Stelle im sonst dicht bewachsenen Wald. Hier hatten sie ihn verscharrt, kurz hinter den Grenzen zum Lestrange-Gelände. Es wunderte sie, dass er ein Begräbnis bekommen hatte. Nach ihrer Einschätzung der Lestrangebrüder wäre es wahrscheinlich gewesen, dass sie den Leichnam einfach in Luft aufgelöst hätten – oder in einen Knochen verwandelt, das hatte den Todessern bei Mr Crouch auch nichts ausgemacht.

Irgendwem in diesem Haus hatte etwas an ihm gelegen. Sie hätte vielleicht gedacht, dass es Rabastan Lestrange gewesen wäre – denn wenn einer von ihnen so etwas wie ein Gewissen gehabt hatte, dann wohl er – aber er war noch vor Greyback gestorben. Es konnte also nicht der überraschend reumütige, in der Vergangenheit lebende Rabastan gewesen sein.

Ein Todesser mit einem Gewissen. Der Gedanke war so absurd, dass sie freudlos auflachte.

Es spielte keine Rolle mehr wer ihn begraben hatte, das wusste sie, denn Macnair und der jüngere Lestrange waren tot und Rodolphus wieder zurück in Askaban. Die Auroren hatten Macnair getötet, als sie aufgrund von Hermines Informationen das Haus gestürmt hatten; aber wie Rabastan gestorben war hatten sie sich nicht erklären können.

Hermine hatte ihre eigene Theorie, aber selbst wenn diese zutraf: Für die Auroren würde es keinen Unterschied machen. Denn auch der Mann, der ihn ermordet hatte, war nun tot. Er lag kalt und unwissend in der gefrorenen Erde unter ihr, bedeckt von einer dünnen Schicht Schnee.

Sie hatte zwei Mal mit Rabastan allein gesprochen. Es tat ihr nicht Leid um ihn, offensichtlich nicht, aber da war etwas an ihm gewesen; etwas Tieferes als man hatte sehen können. Er hatte mehr gelitten, als jeder andere Mensch, den sie je getroffen hatte.

 _Starr stand er da, den Zauberstab auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war unlesbar für sie._

 _Hermine konnte nicht umhin ihn anzusehen. Man konnte erkennen, dass er einmal sehr schön gewesen sein musste. Wie alt mochte er sein, fünfzig vielleicht? Aber wahrscheinlich sah er älter aus, denn fünfzehn Jahre in Askaban waren eine sehr lange Zeit._

 _Seine grünen Augen waren trüb, doch Hermine konnte ganz deutlich erkennen, wie durchdringend und stechend sie früher einmal gewesen waren. Dazu die schwarzen, gelockten Haaren und die fein-geschnittenen Gesichtszüge – er war bestimmt einmal sehr attraktiv gewesen._

 _„Du wirst jetzt sterben, Schlammblüterin. Evans…", sagte er leise. Sie nickte. „Ich habe das so erwartet", sagte sie entschlossen. Als Bellatrix sie damals fast getötet hatte, war Hermine vor Angst ganz starr gewesen. So würde es dieses Mal nicht sein. Sie musste sterben, aber nicht mit Angst. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr._

 _„Es ist sehr schön hier", sagte sie und ließ ihren Blick über den schneebedeckten, dunklen Wald und das vor wild wirbelnden Schneeflocken fast nicht mehr zu sehende Haus schweifen. Wenn es einen guten Ort gab um zu sterben, dann war es hier. Wenn ihre Augen sich schon für immer schließen sollten, war das das Bild, was sie als letztes sehen wollte._

 _„Sie hat es hier geliebt", flüsterte Lestrange. In seinen Augen sah man, dass er weit von Hermine und der Gegenwart entfernt war. „Sie hat es geliebt, hier zu leben, und sie hat geleuchtet, wenn sie hier war", sagte er. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Rabastan Lestrange war ein gebrochener Mann, das war jedem klar, der ihn traf, aber es war möglich, dass sie hier gerade den Grund dafür erfuhr – den Grund neben Askaban, natürlich._

 _„Marlene, du hast alles heller gemacht, wenn du dar warst. Aber ihr Vater – dein Vater, meine Liebe…er musste sich gegen den Dunklen Lord wenden und er ließ sie töten – Regulus, wieso!", rief Lestrange und hielt sich den Kopf. Der Zauberstab allerdings war immer noch hoch erhoben. „Wieso hast du das getan, Regulus", flüsterte er._

 _Sie sollte weglaufen. Sie sollte ihre Füße in die Hand nehmen und einfach rennen. Vielleicht war das jetzt ihre einzige Chance. Aber sie wartete einen Moment zu lang, und er sprach weiter. Sie konnte nicht gehen. Sie musste das hören. Denn er sprach über Regulus (und wenn sie an Regulus dachte, war da nur Trauer; denn schließlich hatte er sich für Kreacher und den Fall des Dunklen Lords geopfert – war sie es ihm nicht schuldig, das hier anzuhören?)._

 _„Er hat sie getötet. Marlene, meine wunderschöne Frau, einen Monat waren wir gerade verheiratet, deine ganze Familie, die McKinnons – denn sie hatten den Dunklen Lord verraten…mein bester Freund, Reg, du warst mein bester Freund! Ich hätte doch alles für dich getan…alles –", seine Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser. Er musste sehr betrunken sein, wenn er schon dachte, er würde mit Regulus und Marlene reden. Marlene, dieser Name…irgendetwas löste er in ihr aus, sie hatte diesen Namen schon einmal gehört._

 _„Sie war so schön, Marlene, so wunderschön, auch wenn Black und der Werwolf dich schon gehabt haben, das hat dir keinen Abbruch getan, Lene – wir kennen uns doch schon ewig…manchmal bin ich wieder da, weißt du –", langsam entfernte Hermine sich von ihm, Schritt für Schritt, „im Haus der Blacks, am See, als wir noch klein waren, ich erinner mich genau wie du ausgeseh'n hast –", er schien sie nicht eimal mehr zu bemerken – „deine Augen waren so blau, Lene, und an die andern erinner ich mich auch – Narzissa,Regulus, Sirius – wir waren perfekt, Lene –", noch ein paar Schritte und sie wäre im Wald – „was ist nur mit uns passiert, Reg, Lene…"_

 _Denn auch, wenn sie das interessierte (Marlene, Rabastan, Narzissa, Regulus und Sirius?), jetzt musste sie gehen. Wenn sie jemals wieder hier herauskommen wollte, musste sie jetzt gehen._

 _Rabastan war so versunken in seinen Monolog, dass er nicht merkte, wie sie im dunklen Wald verschwand. Hermine wusste, dass sie Fußspuren hinterlassen würde, aber sie konnte so oder so nichts dagegen tun, ihren Zauberstab hatte sie schließlich schon seit einem Monat nicht mehr gesehen._

 _Wenn Greyback wieder aufwachen würde, könnte er sie ohne große Probleme finden. Vielleicht konnte sie aber in der Zwischenzeit einen anderen Menschen finden; jemanden, der sie beschützen würde._

 _Als sie Schreie vom Haus hörte, drehte sie sich nicht um. Das letzte Wort, was man je von Rabastan Lestrange hörte, war der Name seines besten Freundes._

Was passiert war, nachdem sie in den Wald gerannt war, hatte sie nicht mitbekommen. Sie würde nie eine Zeugenaussage darüber machen müssen. Aber sie hatte eine Theorie.

Greyback hatte sie nur wenige Minuten später an der Außengrenze des Anwesens gefunden; nachdem sie verstanden hatte, dass sie ohne Magie keinen Schritt weiter kommen würde. Also musste es er gewesen sein, der Rabastan getötet hatte.

Und Rabastan musste gedacht haben, dass Regulus erneut zu ihm gekommen war. Erneuter Verrat durch seinen besten Freund. So sehr sie Lestrange auch hasste – er war ein gebrochener Mann gewesen. Er hatte sehr gelitten, und er tat Hermine auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise leid.

Greyback dagegen – wie sollte er ihr leid tun. Er hatte noch einen Menschen getötet. Und auch, wenn es der Zauberer gewesen war, der sie umbringen sollte, konnte Hermine kein Verständnis dafür aufbringen. Greyback hatte sich aufs Morden verstanden; auf sonst nicht viel.

Sie weinte nicht darum. Es waren auch keine Tränen in ihren Augen gewesen, als sie sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors geschlichen hatte, um herzukommen. Seit sie zurückgekehrt war in die Sicherheit von Hogwarts hatte sie nicht einmal geweint.

Alle Tränen waren geweint, alle Worte gesprochen. Es war, als hätte sie all die Tränen und all die Worte, die einem Menschen in seinem Leben zustanden, in diesem einen Monat geweint und gesprochen. Es war nichts mehr in ihr, dass sich zu einer Gefühlsregung hinreißen lassen könnte. Vielleicht war es auch mit den Gefühlen so – man hatte in einem Leben nur eine gewisse Menge an Gefühlen, die man fühlen konnte, bevor man sie aufgebraucht hatte. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise.

Das Merkwürdigste war, dass der Schnee immer noch auf dieselbe Weise die Landschaft bedeckte wie weniger als einen halben Monat zuvor. Es schien, als hätte sich nichts geändert.

Hatte sich denn etwas geändert? War irgendetwas wirklich anders geworden seitdem? In ihr herrschte immer noch genau dieselbe Leere wie in dem Moment, in dem Greyback sich umgedreht hatte und für immer verschwunden war.

 _Unwillkürlich wanderten ihre Gedanken zum Zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag. Nachdem sie stundenlang durch den Wald gestolpert war – unfähig zu apparieren – hatte sie doch wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgefunden._

 _Sechsundzwanzigster Dezember ~Zweiter Weihnachtsfeiertag~_

 _Hermine war nicht fähig, noch einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Sie stand vor den Toren von Hogwarts, denn näher kam man an Hogwarts durch Apparation nicht heran. Eigentlich müsste sie nur die wenigen Schritte bis zu den schmiedeeisernen Toren gehen und laut ihren Namen sagen. Jemand würde kommen und sie hereinlassen._

 _Aber sie war wie festgefroren. In den letzten Stunden, seitdem Rabastan Lestrange sie nach draußen geschleift hatte, war ihr die Kälte nie bewusst gewesen. Auch als sie mit Rabastan draußen gestanden hatte, als sie seinem wirren Monolog zugehört hatte – gefroren hatte sie nicht. Die Angst um ihr eigenes Leben, um das Leben aller Menschen auf dieser Welt, um die Welt an sich hatte sie von innen aus gewärmt._

 _Jetzt aber war ihr kalt. Vor den Toren von Hogwarts, mitten in einem Schneesturm, stand sie da und sie zitterte erbärmlich. Eigentlich wartete sie nur darauf, dass die Tränen anfingen ihr über die Wangen zu laufen. Sie wartete auf irgendein Gefühl, auf irgendetwas, das ihr zeigen könnte, dass sie am Leben war; dass das hier nicht nur ein Traum war._

 _Da war nur Leere in ihr. Kälte und Leere, egal wie tief sie in ihren Emotionen grub, da war nichts mehr, was sie fühlen könnte._

 _Vielleicht nur ein bisschen Verwunderung. Denn sie hätte überall hingehen können, sie hätte nach Hause apparieren können, zu ihren Eltern oder zu den Weasleys, zu Harry – obwohl sie sich nicht mehr sicher war, wo er wohnte, nachdem sie ihr Wissen darum all diese ewigen Stunden lang so vehement geleugnet hatte. Sie war aber nach Hogwarts gekommen._

 _Und sie wusste auch ganz genau warum. Das hier war ihr wirkliches Zuhause. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie nur wenige Wochen mit ihren Eltern verbracht, den Großteil ihrer Zeit hatte sie in diesem Schloss gelebt, das sich nun so imposant aus seiner weißen Decke heraus erhob._

 _Professor McGonagall, Madam Pince, die Bibliothek, ihr Bett im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen – das war ihr Zuhause._

 _Nachdem ihr dieser Gedanke einmal gekommen war, konnte sie aus ihrer Starre erwachen. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf das dunkle Eisen des hohen Tores. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis jemand den dunklen Pfad entlang gelaufen kam. Hermines Augen verstrickten sich mit denen dieser Person. Die blaugrünen Augen waren groß und voller Sorge._

 _Professor McGonagall, die sich nie zu großen Gefühlsregungen hatte hinreißen lassen, öffnete das Tor mit einer abwesenden Handbewegung und nahm Hermine in den Arm. Einen Moment lang fühlte Hermine alles – den Schmerz, die Demütigung, die Angst, einfach alles – und sie konnte Frieden in den Armen ihrer Lehrerin finden._

 _Doch als Professor McGonagall sie wieder losließ, verschwanden die Gefühle wieder in einem Abgrund. Hermine war wieder kalt, und sie nahm die folgenden Stunden kaum wahr. Sie wusste, ganz objektiv betrachtet, dass sie erst im Büro ihrer Schulleiterin war, dann in der Krankenstation. Hermine wusste, dass sie sprach und dass viele Personen um sie herum waren. Einen Moment lang sah sie auch jemanden wirklich – außergewöhnlich grüne Augen und verwuschelte schwarze Haare, der sie mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete._

 _Nichts von all dem drang wirklich zu ihr durch. Nur ein Gedanke rotierte immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf._ Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine. Frohe Weihnachten, Greyback. Frohe Weihnachten, Macnair. Frohe Weihnachten, Lestrange. Frohe Weihnachten, Rabastan. Frohe Weihnachten.

 _Der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag war gekommen, denn es war bestimmt schon lange nach Mitternacht. Gestern hatte sie ihre Geschenke bekommen, Macnair war besonders großzügig gewesen, er hatte den Cruciatus sogar mehrmals angewendet, und das Messer in ihrem Bauch nicht zu vergessen. Rabastan hatte versucht sie zu töten. Rodolphus Lestrange hatte ihren Tod angeordnet. Greyback hatte für sie getötet._

 _Aber sie alle hatten auch Geschenke bekommen. Rabastan hatte den Tod bekommen, durch GreybacksHand. Sie hatte den Fluch selbst gehört. Greyback war durch Hermine selbst ohnmächtig geschlagen worden. Und die beiden, die noch nichts bekommen hatten – Hermine wusste, was sie von ihr bekommen würden._

 _Denn die Auroren kamen gerade in die Krankenstation, und sie beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, aus ihrer Kälte aufzuwachen._

 _Sie erzählte ihnen alles. Am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung bemerkte sie, dass auch Molly und einige Professoren und auch Harry und Ron im Raum waren. Ginny hielt ihre Hand während sie erzählte und drückte sie einige Male fest an sich. Die Berührung war ihr weder zuwider noch beruhigte sie sie. Es war nicht wichtig._

 _Als die Auroren wieder gingen, waren sie auf dem Weg zu den Lestranges. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie dort vorfinden würden, aber es war klar, dass Rodolphus und Macnair jetzt nicht mehr entkommen konnten. Bei Greyback war sie sich da nicht so sicher, denn sie wusste, dass er anders als seineTodesserfreunde die Zivilisation nicht brauchte, um zu überleben. Er könnte einfach untertauchen._

 _Wenn er denn Lestranges Zorn darüber überlebt hatte, dass er seinen Bruder getötet hatte._

 _Noch am selben Tag ging sie durch die Eingangshalle und wurde dabei wie magisch von dem weihnachtlichen Leuchten der Großen Halle angezogen. Es war niemand darin, deswegen erlaubte sie sich, einen Moment lang stehen zu bleiben und das zu betrachten, was seit sieben Jahren für sie der Inbegriff von Weihnachten war._

 _Es war Stille Nacht, das die Große Halle beschallte. Einen kurzen Moment lang schloss Hermine die Augen und war einfach so still, wie es das Lied verlangte. Sie horchte in sich hinein, aber da war nichts. Nur ein schwarzes Loch, da wo ihr Herz sein sollte._

 _Madam Pomfrey hatte alle ihre körperlichen Wunden geheilt, aber Narben würden trotzdem bleiben. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Klinge, die Macnair immer wieder benutzt hatte, schwarzmagisch bearbeitet worden war. Diese Wunden wurde man nicht so einfach wieder los._

 _Sorgen hatte sich die Heilerin um Hermines psychische Wunden gemacht. Aber sie hatte die Fragen danach nicht beantworten können. Wie auch, wenn alles irgendwie in einem Nebel lag. Immer wieder hörte sie ihn in ihrem Kopf:_ Du gehörst mir, über alles andere musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Es gibt nichts einfacheres, als die Worte zu sprechen und ein Leben zu nehmen. Wenn ihr sie wollte, müsst ihr mich dafür töten. Denkst du nicht, dass es dumm ist, an einen Gott zu glauben, der dich vor all dem hier nicht gerettet hat?

 _Seine eindringliche, dunkle Stimme, dazu die durchdringenden Augen – wie sollte sie das nur jemals wieder aus ihrem Kopf bekommen. Die Weihnachtsdekoration, die Tannenbäume, die Weihnachtsmusik, all das schien sie zu verhöhnen. Weihnachten würde für sie nie wieder dasselbe sein können._

 _Ihre Eltern würden sie holen kommen. Schon heute Abend wäre sie wieder Zuhause, an dem Ort, der schon seit mehr als sieben Jahren nicht mehr richtig ihr Zuhause gewesen war, und sie wäre bei ihrer liebevollen Mutter und ihrem sanften Vater – die beiden Menschen, die vielleicht am allerwenigsten verstehen konnte, wie sie sich fühlte._

 _Eltern waren nicht dazu bestimmt, ihre Kinder so kaputt zu sehen. Kinder sollten ihre Eltern pflegen, wenn sie irgendwann kaputt und alt und schwach waren, aber nicht andersherum. Nicht, wenn die Kinder eigentlich schon erwachsen waren._

 _Sie würde nicht dort bleiben. Noch bevor 1999 beginnen würde, wäre Hermine schon wieder in Hogwarts. Eigentlich ging sie nur mit ihren Eltern, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie tat das nicht für sich selbst (was sollte sie denn auch für sich selbst tun, wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie wollte oder fühlte?) sondern für ihre Eltern. Sie würden sich besser fühlen, wenn ihre Tochter bei ihren wäre._

 _Für Hermine bedeutete das nichts. Stille Nacht verklang langsam in der Halle und der Moment, in dem sie einfach nur wie versteinert dagestanden hatte, verging. Es blieb das Loch an der Stelle, wo ihr Herz sein sollte._

 _Vielleicht würde die Zeit auch diese Wunde heilen, wer konnte es schon wissen. Aber was Hermine ganz genau wusste, war, dass sie nie wieder einen Adventskalender würde öffnen könne, ohne an Greybacksgrausame Zaubertränke zu denken – Ich habe mir erlaubt, das dreizehntes Türchen von deinem ganz persönlichen Adventskalender aufzumachen –, dass sie nie wieder ein Weihnachtsgeschenk würde öffnen können, ohne an Macnair zu denken – Geschenke, Granger –, dass sie nie wieder an Weihnachten denken könnte, ohne an 1998 zu denken._

 _Vielleicht heilte Zeit wunden auch nicht. Vielleicht hatte jeder einfach eine Bürde zu tragen, und das war Hermines._

Sie trug kein schwarz. Ihre Kleidung war dunkel, sicher, aber das war ein Zufall – die Winterumhänge der Schüler mit dem Hogwartswappen waren schon immer von einem dunklen Grau gewesen. Sie fühlte sich auch nicht so, als müsste sie schwarz tragen. Sie fühlte nichts. Es war nichts mehr in ihr übrig, was fühlen konnte.

 _Vielleicht wäre es besser_ , dachte sie bei sich, _wenn ich etwas fühlen würde_. _Wenn ich froh wäre, dass er tot ist, wenn ich traurig wäre_. Alles wäre besser als diese Kälte, die sie seit ihrer Flucht in sich trug. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er sterben würde, schließlich hatte sie seinen Zauberstab gehabt. Sie hatte es gewusst, und hatte sich nicht einmal umgedreht. Er hatte sein Leben gegeben für ihres, und vorher hatte er es nur allzu gründlich zerstört. Er hatte gewollt, dass sie zurückkam - in welches Leben hätte sie denn zurückkehren sollen? Es gab nichts mehr, zu dem sie zurückkehren könnte. Es war alles in Flammen und Staub untergegangen.

Sie konnte nichts mehr. Sie fühlte nichts. Sie hatte gesucht, tagelang, in den von Tränen verschleierten Augen von Molly, in den entsetzten Gesichtern ihrer Eltern, in Harrys Selbstgeißelung, in Ginnys Wut und in Rons Liebe ( _die sie nicht mehr erwidern konnte, jetzt nicht mehr, vielleicht nie wieder_ ). Sie hatte alles versucht. Aber sie hatte die Gefühle nirgendwo gefunden. Nichtmals dann, als Professor McGonagall sie aufgefordert hatte, ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie hatte kein grausames Detail ausgelassen, sie hatte ihrer Lehrerin alles erzählt. Sie hatte alles noch einmal durchlebt. Es hatte nichts in ihr ausgelöst.

Nur die Bilder dieses einen Monats sah sie vor ihren Augen, wundervoll chronologisch geordnet. Tausende Aufnahmen von dem Gesicht des Mannes, an dessen Grab sie jetzt stand. Wütend, sanft, hasserfüllt, ungeduldig, verwundert. Er war vieles gewesen, aber sicher nicht einfach. Schön war er gewesen, auf eine gewisse, sehr verborgene Weise. Seine blauen Augen hatten sie in den Bann gezogen, wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt. Und er hatte eine schwache Seite gehabt. Denn immer wenn sie aufgehört hatte, Angst vor ihm zu haben, da hatte er auch aufgehört – damit, sie zu beherrschen, damit, grausam zu sein.

Sie würde so gerne schreien und weinen, um sich selbst und um ihn, doch sie war leer. Ihre Gefühle waren nicht mehr da. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so, dass sie alles gefühlt hatte, was ein Mensch in seinem Leben fühlen konnte, sondern vielmehr so, dass sie sie weggeschlossen hatte – weil sie nie vor etwas mehr Angst gehabt hatte, als davor, diese Gefühle zuzulassen.

Was würde sie fühlen, wenn sie es zulassen könnte? Würde sie Greyback – Fenrir – hassen, für das, was er ihr alles angetan hatte? Würde sie ihn vermissen, lieben vielleicht? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nichts mehr. Und vielleicht würde sie es nie herausfinden.

Ihre Erinnerungen aber würden bleiben, bis sie ihren letzten Atemzug tun würde.

 **Jemand, den ich liebte, schenkte mir mal eine Kiste voll Dunkelheit. Ich brauchte Jahre, um zu verstehen, dass auch das ein Geschenk war.** _(Mary Oliver)_

* * *

 **An manchen Stellen habe ich mich etwas von einem Film inspirieren lassen – wer errät, von welchem, kriegt Cookies :-)**

 **Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!**


End file.
